


This story needs a title.

by Piko82198



Category: Free!
Genre: American setting, Borderline guru, Chapter content recommendations and requests always welcome and often accepted., GRAPHIC CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE, Hmu; liveasmyself@gmail.com (or Piko.Piko. on Kik), Homophobia, Is it guru or guro i cant remember?, Kinky Shit, M/M, Mainly bc im too lazy to research Japanese stuff, Men in drag, Okama, Okama-Mama-Tachibana, Prostitution, Runaway, Smut, Temporary kisutori, This story legit needs a title i'm open to recommendations., This story reminds me of Okane ga Nai I swear it was unintentional, age gap, black market, did i mention kinky shit, it's very kinky, lots of smut, past SouRin, planning as i go, possible future drug abuse, rintori - Freeform, sex every couple chapters, unscheduled updates (seriously i only get to type at 1AM bc of work)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piko82198/pseuds/Piko82198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming out of the closet and being kicked out by his homophobic parents on his 18th birthday, Aiichirou Nitori ends up selling his body to financial shark Rin Matsuoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worst Birthday Ever

Aiichirou Nitori was your typical teenaged boy, sort of. He went to school, studied hard to make the best grades and spent time with his friends on the weekends when he didn’t have homework. He liked watching netflix on lazy days and filling his tumblr blog with inspirational quotes and Supernatural gifs, which were frighteningly relevant to someone who wasn’t even in the fandom, such as himself. Though he had to admit that this ‘Sam’ character was quite attractive.

 

Oh, yeah, that too. Aiichirou was gay. And we’re not talking ‘only gay because no girls would date him’ or ‘kind of gay but it might be a trend phase’- we’re talking _gay_. Capital G-A-Y. He was born that way, he liked to believe. He couldn’t help it anymore than his parents could help their powerful hatred and disgust toward homosexuals.

 

Yeah, with that kind of atmosphere around him, it started feeling awkward to even sit at the dinner table with them. It felt as if any wrong move could cause his outer flesh to rip away and reveal the rainbow-printed demon inside. Wouldn’t that be so much fun?  
**  
** Regardless, Ai had firmly decided that he would finally come out of the closet on his eighteenth birthday, the start of the next chapter of his life that he hoped to enter without any secrets or other problems that could resurface. It’d be a fresh start to his years of adulthood.

 

He knew that even though his parents were extremely homophobic, they’d be able to put it past them in order to accept their son for who he was, and continue to love him nonetheless.

  
_Wrong._   
  
Ai stood as strong as he could before his parents, his previously proud and confident expression melting away as they shot him glare after glare of disapproval, shaking their heads in shame as they read his neatly written letter in silence.

 **  
** Within the next fifteen minutes, he found himself on the doorstep with a thrown together suitcase as the door slammed behind him.

 

 _This can’t be happening,_ he thought desperately as tears rushed to fill his eyes and spill down his burning cheeks. He zipped his suitcase up and turned to look at the house he’d grown up in. The curtains were pulled shut and he heard the loud click of the door locking.

 

“We can’t kick him out, he’s still a kid!” He heard his mother whine from inside. “He doesn’t understand what love is yet, we’ll just have to talk to him.”

 

“I blame those electronics he spends all his time on!” His father replied. “All that shit on the internet puts ideas in his head, stick his nose in a few books and maybe he’ll turn out to be something decent, with a _smart_ head on his shoulders.”   
  
“He’ll probably go to that boy Momotarou’s house, we’ll go pick him up tomorrow morning and straighten things out.”

 

“That,” Ai mumbled angrily to himself. “Is definitely out of the question.” With that he tightly gripped the handle on his rolling suitcase and started down the sidewalk, in the opposite direction from Momo’s. If his parents’ hatred for homosexuals in general was more powerful than their love and respect for their only son, then they were hardly decent parents at all. Ai decided right then and there that he didn’t need them anymore.

  


He walked along with his head down, only turning when something got in his way or there were too many people up ahead. He didn’t take the first note of where he was, or where each turn would lead him. He just walked with his mind somewhere else. He replayed the events of that day in the back of his mind, imagining how it may have turned out if things were different- imagining the reaction he had unrealistically hoped his parents would have. The tears would stop once he lost himself in the daydream, but would flow again the moment he came back down to earth and was reminded of what really happened. When some of the numbness wore off and his feet started throbbing against the insides of his sneakers, he stopped walking and took a seat on a bus stop bench, setting his suitcase next to him and hugging his knees. Opposite of him there was a faded out map protected by a hard plastic cover. He inched closer to it and tried to see it clearly.   
  
It was a close up map of the streets and what was around, including the bus stops. He noticed he was almost seven miles from home, and another nine from his school. _Crap_. That reminded him that tomorrow would be the first day back from winter break- he needed a way to get to school. Ai sighed, placing a finger against the smudged plastic and tracing a path toward the school. He found a path that was easy to memorize and took note of the businesses he’d pass to know he was going the right way. As he noticed a bread shop, his stomach growled to remind him that he hadn’t even eaten dinner before he left. He checked the time on his phone. It was 8:40, he’d left the house over three hours ago, and had less than an hour before the bakery would close. It was pretty close- perhaps about three miles. He sighed and practically rolled off the bench, reaching blindly for his suitcase and starting off again.

 

After taking the first right, skipping the next three turns then taking the next right, the following left and keeping straight from then on, Aiichirou finally pushed through the doors of a Panera Bread, welcoming the scent of warm bread and hearing his stomach growl hungrily. He walked up to the counter and dug out his wallet, counting every penny that would have to get him through for a little while. Altogether he had thirty-two dollars and seventeen cents. His stressed mind and hungry stomach urged him to buy everything he could right this very moment, but Ai knew better than to blow all his money in one place. If he rationed it out, he’d be able to have a small dinner every night for the next month.

 

He looked over the menu carefully and finally ordered a loaf of honey wheat bread, as well as a medium coffee so he’d have energy to get to the school. It came to six dollars and some change, but the loaf of bread would last him at least a week, considering his school offered free breakfast and lunch to all students. He thanked the worker and walked outside, avoiding the coffee station. Though he couldn’t stand the strong taste of black coffee, he knew he’d crash after loading it down with sugar like he normally would. He stepped outside with false confidence and took a sip of the coffee.

 

And gagged. Instantly.

 

“I can’t do this,” he whined softly as he rushed back inside, popping the lid off his beverage and dumping almost the whole container of sugar into the cup.   
  
“A-a sugar rush might be just what I need to pick me up- give me some extra energy and a false sense of happiness!” He cried in hysterics, to himself since no one else was listening. He added some cream and stirred it up, taking a sip before putting the lid on again. “See! Th-that’s a lot better! It’s better now, now I’m really pumped up I could run for hours! Maybe I won’t even go to the school maybe I’ll go to Canada- I can get there by morning at this pace-” By now the cashier was staring at him, tempted to pull out her phone and record the moment but also tempted to call for some kind of professional help for the kid. “ _YES_ yes I’m ready to go now nothing is stopping me, ever- I feel like I’m in the olympics- _woooooh!_ Yeah! Bring it on, I can do this- I can do anything- I’m un-fucking-stoppable!”   
  
“Oh _my_ God- I can’t do this!” Ai sobbed pathetically, less than a mile away from the bread shop. He was still sipping his cup of sugar and trudging down the sidewalk, dragging his suitcase behind him. He reaching into the pocket of his hoodie and popped another little chunk of bread into his mouth before crying into his sleeve, making that gross snorting sound as his nose ran from both the cold wind and emotions. “I should have just kept my mouth shut!” He continued to whine. “Then they wouldn’t have made me leave, and I’d still have parents that love me!” He stopped everything and sat on the sidewalk, hiding his face behind his hands. “I wanna go home…!”

 

“I don’t have a home anymore.” He growled less than five minutes later as he stomped down the sidewalk again. “The whole world is my home! I don’t need _them_. I was born like this- if they don’t love me now then they never loved me to begin with!”

 

“They never loved me!!” He hiccuped, droplets of coffee running down his fingers as they shook around his cup. He took another sip to try to clean the lid some, but was hyperventilating too much to even get the liquid into his mouth. His tears would be flowing if he had any left. He stuck the last piece of bread he was allowed tonight into his mouth and tried to steady his breathing as he chewed. He washed it down with another swig of his coffee.

 

“It’s fine, they don’t need to love me, I love myself!” He ranted softly, waiting for the crosswalk light to change to ‘Go’. “I’ll show them, anyhow! I’ll stay in school and graduate, and get a job and have a great life and I won’t ever go back to them no matter what!” He sighed and took the last swig of his coffee. “I can do this.”

 

Ai woke up in a dark space between two buildings, with strands of hair stuck to his wet cheeks. The nightlife was swarming around him like angry bees. Confused, he quickly scrambled to his feet, running into the lit areas to try to figure out where he was. “God, where _am_ I?” He whined, looking around in fear. It was clear to see he was in the strange part of town, but when had he gotten there? And when had he fallen asleep?

 

No, now wasn’t the time to panic. He needed to find a place with free wifi and pull up google maps to tell him where he was, and how to get to school.

 

“Okay, Aiichirou, just _calm down,”_ he whispered to himself as his trembling hands tried to type. He deleted the failed attempt at his school’s address and started again, leaning against a light pole outside some bar or something- he didn’t really care as long as there was wifi. _Come on…_ he thought impatiently. _Load faster!_

 

“What’s a cutie like you doing out here?” A voice asked flirtatiously. Ai looked up at the source, then around to see if there was someone else he could be talking to. When he realized he was the only person in earshot, he straightened his posture and took a step back as he looked at the man.  

 

He was tall and well-built- rather muscular from what Ai could tell. He wore baggy, ripped jeans and a loose tank top under a red and black flannel shirt. The poor lighting blocked Aiichirou from seeing the man’s face too well, though he wished he could get a profile to avoid later.

 

“I-I’m sorry, were you talking to me?” He stuttered, squinting to try to make out any facial features.

 

“Yeah, whad'ya offer? How much?” He asked bluntly, stepping a little closer to close the gap.

 

Ai instinctively stepped back again. “Oh I-- I don’t have any money on me, sir, I’m just waiting on a few friends!” He lied, hoping the idea of witnesses coming around would scare the man off.

 

“Waiting on friends? How about you come inside with me to wait?” He offered slyly, and Ai could see the light reflecting off a toothy smirk.

 

“Please, I already told you that I don’t have any money so just leave me alone.” Ai begged softly.

 

“I’m not asking for money-” The man explained. After rethinking the initial question and taking in his surroundings one more time, Ai caught on to the real situation.

 

“Oh my gosh, sir you must have-- I’m not a.. A _hooker_ ,” he explained, his voice fading to a whisper as not to offend anyone. “I really am just waiting on some friends and ended up in the wrong place---”

 

“Why not come inside anyway for a drink?” The stranger suggested. “I won’t ask you to do anything, I just don’t want you out here freezing to death all night,” he said with a smile.

 

Ai was too freaked out to continue the exchange, tears threatening to escape his sky blue eyes by the time he backed up into another person. “Oh my-- I’m so sorry mis-!” He started as he turned to look at the new piece of the conversation. He quickly took in the person’s height and shoulder width that made them appear to be male, but the skillfully applied eye makeup, fur-lined light green coat and pink leggings told otherwise. “M-miss…?” He offered, honestly not sure. The brunette offered a smiled down at Ai before nudging him away to the arms of another, shorter cross-dresser.

 

“You’ve been told many times to stay away from our girls!” The tall one threatened in a kind of feminine but still a little masculine voice. “You know you’re banned from the property and a five mile radius- the manager can-” that was all Ai heard before his focus was redirected to the cotton-candy-pink-haired person who was leading him away from the scene.

 

“Mako will really take care of him this time- she’s angry too. Earlier she grabbed the door handle the wrong way and split one of her new nails so she’s already fired up,” the transvestite laughed lightly. “I haven’t seen you around here, what’s your name? I’m Kisumi.”

 

“I-- Aiichi-- chi---” Ai trailed off, looking over at the fight going down just out of the streetlamps spotlight.

 

“That’s a cute name!” Kisumi grinned. “Look you really need to steer clear of people like him- there’s some human trafficking cases going down lately and you don’t wanna be one of them so be careful, okay?”

 

Ai nodded as glossy purple lips that matched Kisumi’s glossy purple eyes pecked him on the cheek. He somehow skipped away in high heels and flirted with some men smoking outside of the bar.

 

The… okama bar as Ai now noticed. How convenient.

 

He sighed and walked back into the dirty alley to grab his suitcase, opening it up to make sure he still had everything. His bread was still there, as well as his school supplies- including his laptop and charger- and his clothes. He checked his wallet, satisfied that the same amount was in there as there was when he last checked. _Alright.. That’s good…_ He thought, zipping everything back up and sitting on the bag where he wouldn’t crush his bread or his laptop.

 

“Was that kid even one of us? Where’d he go?” He heard ‘Mako’ asking.

 

“I dunno,” Kisumi replied as he fluttered by. “But either way, Aiichi needed our help.”  


“Aiichi?”

 

There was no audible response and Ai assumed Kisumi nodded to confirm the information.

  
“I wish I was cute like him! Maybe I’d actually get some cha-ching,” Kisumi whined. Ai heard as Makoto let out a laugh.

 

“Keep moving like that, you’ll get _something._ For sure.” He teased.

 

 _What’re they, prostitutes?_ Aiichirou asked himself, peeking around the corner. _They look like they like their job, anyway…_ He thought as he studied their body language and the signals they subtly made to one another when someone would approach them.

 

 _I could use the money- and after all it’s just sex…_ He thought as he walked away, looking around. _Maybe if a decent-looking person comes along… It’s not like I’ve got much to lose._

 

He hid his suitcase behind some fancy looking hotel, then stood out front on the sidewalk. He leaned against a light post like before, watching people come and go. So far, he had no luck.

 

After standing around for what felt like hours, someone finally walked over to him.

 

“What’s a kid like you doing out here so late?” The man asked roughly. It wasn’t a flirty tone like the man from earlier- this guy’s voice sounded concerned, but with an irritated tone underneath. Ai hesitated for a moment before forming a fist with his thumb tucked between his first and second finger- the signal for ‘sex’.

 

“Just waiting on a few friends,” Ai smiled nervously, casually moving the sign to somewhere more visible. He took in every detail he could as he spoke. This man was taller than the man from in front of the okama bar. He had wine colored hair and eyes and a bit of a scowl glued to his face. He wore a black trench coat that went down past his knees to protect him from the biting wind, as well as black dress shoes, like most everyone in the hotel.

 

Rin looked over the smaller male before him, his eyes catching a subtle signal, sparking his interest. He hadn’t expected the boy to be a prostitute of all things- he was just concerned seeing as he’d been standing around for so long. _Maybe he doesn’t know he did that,_ Rin thought curiously. “Well,” He started a little more gently than before. “How long have you been waiting here?”

 

The added question caught Aiichirou off guard and he stuttered around for an answer. “O-oh! Not th-- not very long, really,” He replied, kicking himself on the inside.

 

Rin grunted a response and turned back toward the building. “It’s pretty damn late, kid. Hate to break it to you, but I think you got stood up.” He said bluntly. “You better head home before you freeze to death out here.” He waved two fingers in the air as a goodbye and started walking. “Oh and, be careful with this-” He sighed as he mocked the sign from earlier. “It means you’re offering sex.”

 

In a panic, Ai quickly followed him and grabbed his sleeve. Looking up at him nervously he whispered, “I meant it.”


	2. Maybe It's Not So Bad

Ai sighed quietly as the elevator doors closed, shrinking into the corner and looking down at his faded-out shoes. He stole a glance up at the older male now that they were in decent lighting, and he had to admit that he was quite attractive. Ai quickly looked away when Rin noticed him staring. 

 

When the doors opened again, Rin motioned for Aiichirou to step out before him, directly into the foyer of what he could have easily mistaken for a house if he hadn’t known better. “Oh, you um.. You live here, then?” He asked shyly, hesitantly removing his shoes and jacket. 

  
“Why else would I have the key?” The man muttered, hanging his jacket and trading his shoes for slippers. He pointed to an extra, much smaller pair without saying anything, assuming Ai would get the point. Which, of course, he did. “Go ahead and have a seat on the couch,” Rin offered on his way into the kitchen. Ai silently obeyed, wedging his clasped-together hands between his knees. 

 

He looked around at the large apartment, wondering where the doors and hallways could possibly lead to, and wondering if his host lived in the massive penthouse alone.  _ Of course not, stupid. _ He growled at himself inside his mind. He had just started looking for maybe a hanging picture to tell him who else lived here, but was interrupted when Rin entered the living room, setting a tray down on the coffee table before sitting on the other side of the sectional couch. Aiichirou smiled unsteadily toward him. 

 

“Do you drink?” Rin asked simply, pouring an iced-tea coloured fluid into a crystallic cup of ice.

 

“Yes,” Ai answered. “I mean, no- not usually- but if it’s okay with you I would-”

 

“Sh,” the redhead practically whispered, though a subtle smile traced his lips for only half of a second. “Here,” he said calmly as he handed the glass to Ai. The teen thanked him and inhaled the strong scent before taking a cautious sip. It was hard to swallow and it burned the back of his throat a bit, but he figured if he was drinking, he didn’t need to speak. 

 

Rin occupied himself by messing around on his phone, checking texts and emails and even paying a few bills online to give the kid some time to calm down. By the time he tucked his phone away, Ai’s glass was half empty and his baby-blue eyes were lazily scanning the place from top to bottom. 

 

“Alright, let’s talk,” he finally started, catching Ai’s attention again. “First of all, what’s a kid like you doing out on the streets selling his body?”

 

“Well…” Ai mumbled, trying to quickly think of an excuse. “I couldn’t find a place that would hire me because I’m still in school, but I really need money to start saving for college…” he explained softly, looking up at him. “And I thought something like this wouldn’t be so bad if I could actually enjoy it.”

 

“So you’re gay?” Rin asked, raising a brow.

 

“Yeah…?” Ai answered, a little confused. “Why? Are some of the guys who do this with men actually straight?” He asked softly. 

 

“Sometimes.” Rin muttered. “They fake it to get money because they’re too lazy or stupid to get a job. Sometimes both.”   
  
“Oh..” Ai whispered, sipping his alcohol again. Another couple of minutes passed in silence before Rin spoke again.

 

“You don’t seem like you want to do this, and if that’s the case you need to go back home and be glad some nasty creep didn’t pick you up.” 

 

“I want to!” Ai argued nervously, looking at Rin with pleading eyes before glancing away again. “It’s just that I haven’t done  _ this  _ before…”

 

“You’re a virgin?” Rin asked, for some reason a little shocked. Ai only nodded, sipping his drink to hopefully disguise the burning in his cheeks as a buzz. Rin gave him another moment to calm down before asking his next question. “How far are you willing to go, then?”

 

“How far do you  _ want _ to go?” Ai asked in return, looking up at him. “I don’t really know what to offer. Like I said, I’m new to this…”

 

“Let me teach you what to offer and how to do it.” Rin suggested, looking over Ai’s seemingly fragile body. “If something’s too much you can stop me.”

 

“O-okay,” Ai nodded. Inside, he couldn’t believe he was doing something so wrong. 

 

“How much?” 

 

“Oh, um… how much are you willing to pay?” Aiichirou asked quietly. Rin’s wine red eyes absorbed the image of the boy as he thought about the price.

 

“How about we start at four-hundred dollars, and depending on how well you do maybe I’ll add a little more.”

  
“Is that not a little too much?” Ai asked worriedly, his eyes widening. 

 

“Not really,” Rin answered simply, sipping his drink. “Considering your looks, your age,  _ plus _ the fact that you’re a virgin? Three or four hundred sounds about right.” His eyes scanned over Ai again as if making sure he was worth so much. “Unless you’d rather me pay you less..” He added, teasing a little.   
  


Ai shook his head hesitantly, earning a sharp-toothed smile from the older male.    
  
“Good. Follow me.”

 

Ai had to admit that although he was nervous, Rin’s calm and seemingly gentle behavior helped him a lot. As the other stood and walked down a hall, Ai quickly finished his drink and followed after him, pushing down his second thoughts.

 

By the time he entered the room his head was spinning from the little bit of strong liquor and keeping up with Rin’s long strides. The older male hardly had to gesture to the bed before Ai sat down, blinking slowly and trying to focus his vision. Rin walked over and sat next to him on the bed after grabbing some things out of a drawer. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly, lightly placing a hand on Ai’s back. The teen nodded and stood up slowly, swaying to the left a little bit but turning back around to face Rin. 

 

“I’m- yeah, I’m alright.” Aiichirou answered with a nervous laugh. “I think I drank too fast.” 

 

Rin shook his head a bit, beckoning Ai closer with one finger. He looked down and stepped just a little closer, but it was close enough for Rin to lightly grasp him by the hips and pull him closer. Ai gave an awkward squeak, almost stepping away but couldn’t due to Rin still holding him in place. 

 

“You’re alright,” the redhead assured. “Sit for a minute.” 

 

Ai looked down at him, a little confused, but obediently sat down on Rin’s knee. He didn’t weigh all that much but that didn’t change the fact that he was worried about breaking the man’s leg. Rin still held him, and Ai wasn’t sure if it was to keep him from standing or to keep him from falling over, but either way there was a strong hand on his hip, holding him down. 

 

Rin ran the thumb of his other hand across the boy’s cheek, taking in the details of his glossy blue eyes and ivory cheeks that were stained bright pink with innocent shyness. He assumed that if he could keep the boy sitting for a minute or two the initial buzz would wear down a bit and he’d be able to at least stand without falling in circles. He noticed how Ai would scan the expression on his face, then quickly avert his eyes when he was caught staring.

  
After a moment Rin had both hands rested on Ai’s hips, slowly sliding upward and under his shirt and gradually pulling it up and then over the his head. “Your skin is like ice,” he commented, wondering just how long the young teen had been standing outside in the cold winter air.    
  
“How old are you?” Ai asked softly, out of the blue.

 

“That’s not your business right now.” Rin answered simply with a slight chuckle hidden behind his voice. 

 

“Are these contacts?” The silver-haired kid asked as his finger traced along Rin’s jaw line to the corner of his eye. Rin lightly grasped his pale wrist just in time to avoid having his eye jabbed out. 

 

“No-” The man answered bluntly, his fingers feeling and memorizing the gentle corners and curves of Ai’s torso. Ai shivered a little as Rin’s light touch grazed over his collar bones and down his chest to his naval. His blue eyes finally tore away from Rin’s face, opting to follow his hands instead. 

  
“What’s your name?”    
  


“That’s not your business either.”   
  
“Is your hair naturally that colour?”    
  
“You ask a  _ lot _ of questions,” Rin replied, his tone becoming a bit sharper as his patience started to wear thin. Ai froze in place and very slowly looked up at him, his eyes seeming about twice the size they were before.   
  
“S-sorry..” He whispered, and Rin sighed.

 

“It’s fine. Just, no more questions for now.” He said quietly, nudging Ai’s butt with the back of his hand as if shooing him away. Ai stood up cautiously and took a step back. 

 

“Just one more question?” He pleaded softly, clasping his hands together behind his back and rocking clumsily on his heels. Rin raised a brow, implying that he was listening. “If I don’t know your name then what am I supposed to call you?” Ai asked nervously.

 

“Whatever you think fits.” He answered, a subtle hint of amusement lacing the features of his face. “Turn around.” 

 

Ai nodded and slowly turned his back to Rin, unbuttoning his teal skinny jeans and slowly pushing them off his hips, along with the light purple underwear beneath them. When he thought about it, it seemed impossible for him to have worn anything more ridiculous to sell his body in. But then he thought about that one  _ My Little Pony _ shirt he left back home in his closet, and realized that it could have been  _ much  _ worse indeed. He bent over as he pushed the layers of fabric down to his ankles, then stepped out of them and scooted them aside with his foot. He felt two hands squeezing his ass and tensed up awkwardly, looking over his shoulder at Rin and biting at his lip. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Rin asked, dropping his hands and looking over him in concern.

 

“Can you undress too?” Ai asked nervously, a deep blush coming over his cheeks. “It feels awkward to…” he trailed off but luckily didn’t need to say much more in order for Rin to pull his shirt off and toss it toward what must’ve been the bathroom door. Ai caught himself staring at Rin’s perfectly chiselled chest and abs, and the V shape that was halfway hidden below Rin’s belt. He decided then and there that this man was specially designed and hand-sculpted by the gods themselves, and that he must’ve done something right in his life to be here right now. 

 

“Come here,” Rin beckoned as he pulled off his belt, leaving it on the floor and unbuttoning his pants. Ai inched closer just as Rin stood, closing the gap between them. The teen gasped softly and gave a quiet moan as Rin kissed along the curve of his pale neck.

 

It only took about three seconds for his mind to fly miles ahead of him and send blood rushing through his body, throbbing all the way to the tip of his member which now stood at attention. He heard Rin chuckling softly, teasingly puffing warms breaths against his skin and sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. Each touch and movement seemed electric as Rin gently wrapped his fingers around Aiichirou’s cock, slowly stroking the length against his own until they were both fully aroused. Ai moaned helplessly- even if things had hardly begun.

 

Rin seemed to find it amusing and continued to teasingly run his fingers lightly over Ai’s skin, in the shallow crevice between his hardly present pectoral muscles and in taunting circles around each nipple before rather gently pinching each pink bud, rolling his thumb and forefinger around it. Ai’s chest involuntarily moved upward toward Rin’s as his hips rolled against the older male. 

 

He brought his hands up to his warm cheeks, hiding behind them as his body moved and his gasps and whimpering moans echoed through the room. After less than a minute he felt Rin’s hands around his wrists, pulling him toward the bed again. “Don’t hide,” He said simply as he sat back against the headboard. Ai moved his hands down halfway to look through his fingers. 

 

“My face is so red,” He whined, standing there awkwardly and not knowing what to do or where to go. 

 

“Well don’t hide it- it’s cute,” Rin replied. “Come here, stand over me.” He instructed simply. 

 

Ai got to his knees on the bed, placing a hand on Rin’s shoulder to keep his balance as he stood. “I don’t wanna break the springs or something,” he said softly. 

 

“You won’t, I stand up here to change the lightbulbs sometimes and nothing happens.” Rin muttered, his arms ready to catch the kid if he fell. “Stand with your back to me. You know what “sixty-nine position” is, I’m sure. Right?” 

 

Ai nodded slowly and turned around, reluctantly letting go of Rin but feeling a hand on each thigh to control his shaking. “Th-this is really awkward, s-sir.” 

 

Rin laughed. “Oh god, don’t call me ‘sir’ that makes me seem old.”

 

“But I don’t know what else to call you,” Ai whined, looking down at him over his shoulder. 

 

“Anything but ‘Sir’, we’re having sex not evening tea. Anyway, I know it’s awkward- it’s always awkward until we get to the actual ‘sex’ part.” Rin lightly ran his hands down Ai’s legs then back up. “Step back a little, you’ve got some fucking long legs.” 

 

“But then my butt will be in your face!” He said awkwardly, blushing more.

 

“It’s gonna be there anyway!” Rin reminded him. “Now step back- put your heels on the headboard and your hands by my hips.”

 

“O-okay…” Ai said softly, doing as he was told. “Like this?”

 

“Bend your arms and legs a little,” Rin said softly. “Like that- good.” He mumbled. He couldn’t imagine how red Ai’s face was, and was slightly upset that he couldn’t see it. However, what he  _ could _ see was quite a fair trade. “Get to work,” he joked before squeezing Ai’s ass, spreading the pale cheeks and trailing one finger around the puckered hole, feeling the boy flinch in response before giving soft whimpers. 

 

Ai gave a shaky sigh and licked the tip of Rin’s cock, following the thick vein down to the base and back up. He closed his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around it and sucking lightly like he would a melting popsicle. He slowly slid his lips to the very tip, kissing it and collecting a drop of bitter liquid before taking Rin into his mouth again and bobbing his head. He heard Rin sigh and felt it a second later as the warm breath tickled his anus. Ai gave a soft moan around Rin’s shaft, continuing his bobbing motion. He found out that it was easier to lower himself with his arms instead of just his head.  _ I’m gonna have some serious upper body strength after this,  _ he thought. 

 

He could feel blood trying to rush to his head, only to rush back to his lower regions and leave him feeling dizzy. 

 

“S-sir,” he whispered nervously when he felt Rin’s finger probing at his hole.

 

“Hm?” 

 

Ai bit his lip, blushing as he tried to gather his words. “You said to stop you if-...” He trailed off, feeling a pat on his left hip and moving to the right to sit facing the man on the bed. 

 

“If fingering your ass is too much, you need to go home and do chores to make allowance or something, kid.” Rin said bluntly.

 

“It’s not that it’s too much! I just- well, I don’t know, it kind of scares me. Wouldn’t it hurt?” 

 

“Does it hurt when you finger yourself?” Rin asked, grabbing the lubricant he set out earlier. Aiichirou looked down at his tight fists as they clutched the sheets. 

 

“I’ve never done it.” he answered softly. Rin looked at him with an unsurprised expression.

 

“Never fingered yourself?”

 

“Never masturbated…” Ai bit his lip again and looked away, embarrassed under Rin’s intense staring.

 

The redhead thought for a moment before he spoke up. “You’re a virgin, plus you’ve never even masturbated?” Aiichirou only nodded in response. “So in effect you’ve never even had an orgasm.”

 

Ai shook his head to confirm this true. 

 

“Watched porn?” 

 

Again, Aiichirou shook his head. Rin leaned back against the headboard as if contemplating the situation. Ai sighed softly, having not noticed that he was holding his breath. 

 

“How? When you’re eighteen years old, how did you go through puberty and everything else and fucking high school without doing any of that?” Rin asked, his voice sounding doubtful. 

 

“The doors at home don’t have locks,” Ai said quietly. “I was always worried my parents would catch me and be disappointed.” He slowly let his eyes find Rin’s again. 

 

“You had to have at least gotten boners, they’re inevitable.” 

 

Ai nodded subtly. “I would just take a cold shower or something to cool down.” 

 

Rin gave a sigh, realizing this night was going to be a full-on sexual education lesson. 

  
“Alright then,” he muttered, handing the lube to Ai. “Time to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this story is more for my practice and entertainment than it is prioritized as a story to be posted. If you get wrapped in this story and want to read the chapters sooner, I'll share the google document with you. There, as a "first reader", I'll accept your suggestions and sometimes requests for story content. I will message you on Google Hangouts when I am online typing, but will be courteous of your timezone and avoid messaging you at later hours. I am new to AO3, so until I find my inbox please email me if you are interested. (liveasmyself@gmail.com)
> 
> Anyone is welcome, just shoot me an email requesting to be a first reader, kay? Thanks guys! c:


	3. Sex Ed

Aiichirou’s hands worked to both hide his crimson cheeks and muffle his loud moans. He found himself looking up at the ceiling due to the way his back bent, pushing his hips back and his chest forward. He panted as Rin stroked his cock, rocking his hips to thrust into the man’s loose fist. 

 

“C’mon now,” Rin said quietly in that teasing voice of his. “You didn’t hide your face at all when you did this yourself, playing with the toy in your ass too.” Really did he need to bring that up again, just to tease him? “Why hide now?”   
  


“Nng-- I can’t stop my voice f-from- hah- coming out.” Ai moaned behind his palms. “Y-your neighbors will…” 

 

“Hear you?” Rin finished for him, slowly pulling the boy’s hands away from his blushing face. “That’s okay. Let them hear your moans.” He taunted as his fingers gripped the end of the butt plug. Ai could feel his muscles clenching around the toy as Rin twisted it inside of him before slowly pulling it out. He wanted to hide his face again as he moaned pathetically, but stopped himself as not to agitate Rin. 

 

They were both on the bed, standing on their knees. Rin was behind Ai, his arms wrapped around him as one hand alternated between stroking his cock and massaging his testicles and the other hand returned to his chest to tease his nipples. Ai didn’t seem to have any control over his body as it thrusted into Rin’s palm here and flinched away from his fingers there. 

 

“Sir, p-please,” Aiichirou panted softly, his hips swaying side to side. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Rin sighed. “Who?” 

 

Ai swallowed the awkward lump in his throat along with the excess of drool that had been itching to drip from the corners of his mouth. He whined softly, reluctant to succumb to Rin’s requested ‘name-change’. Somehow it felt wrong. 

 

“ _ Who? _ ” Rin repeated, losing his patience from what Ai could tell by the way he tightened his grip on his sensitized shaft, implying that he’d refuse him release if he didn’t follow his instruction. 

 

“Master!” Ai finally whimpered. “Master- please!” 

 

“Please  _ what? _ ” Rin whispered seductively, slowly and lightly stroking Ai’s dick again. 

 

“Please put it back in me, m-master..” Ai sighed, dropping his head back to rest it on Rin’s shoulder, his eyes shut and saltwater tears gluing his eyelashes together. Rin laughed quietly much to Ai’s dismay. He didn’t exactly see what was so funny. 

 

“No more with the toy tonight, sorry kid.” Rin said softly, his warm hand meeting Ai’s. For some reason, Ai was readily prepared to hold this stranger’s hand as they moved on to whatever next stage he had in mind. However he quickly realized it was just a quick exchange as something was left in his palm while Rin’s hand disappeared from grasp. “Open that for me,” Rin mumbled as he seized the lubricant, applying a small amount to Ai’s hole to make up for what was removed by the toy. 

 

Ai shivered, his trembling hands incapable of opening the foil wrapper. He groaned in frustration when it slipped through his fingers, landing in front of him on the soft sheets. He grasped it carefully and propped his elbows on the mattress this time to control his shaking, leaving himself bent over on his knees and elbows. He managed to get it open and handed the condom to Rin. His legs twitched slightly as his body instinctively tried to close itself off from Rin. 

 

“Master,” Ai whispered softly in a nervous tone, looking back at him. After rolling the latex sleeve over his member, Rin placed his hands on Ai’s pale ass. 

 

“Shh, you’re fine.” Rin said in an indifferent voice that didn’t sound like it was meant for calming words. “Rest on your forearms and push your hips back a little.”

 

“Yes sir,” Ai said softly, doing as he was told. He felt a bit confused, wanting both to stop and to beg for everything Rin could offer and then a bit more. He felt Rin pressing the tip of his cock against his slightly stretched hole, slowly inserting what must’ve been his full length into his anus. He cried out loudly, his voice catching in the back of his throat as he bit his lip and reached for the closest pillow to muffle his reverberating moans into. 

 

Rin waited a moment to move, letting Ai’s body adjust to his size. In the meantime he let out a low sigh, enjoying how tight Ai was around his member. He started to thrust slowly, quickly picking up the pace while Ai continued moaning and howling into the pillow. 

 

“If I told you not to hide behind your hands, what makes you think the pillow is okay?” Rin growled, rather unamused. Aiichirou whined softly as he pushed it away, his body rocking with Rin’s thrusts and forcing his voice to echo through the room. His legs shook and he felt like he wanted to move them- not to any specific place or position, just to follow the crackling energy surging through his veins. The same went for the rest of his body as he shook his hips, grinding against Rin’s body. His hands crisped and clutched at the sheets, digging his nails into the soft fabric. 

 

There was a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach and he could feel the pressure swelling, his whole body throbbing and the combination of their voices ringing in his ears. 

 

“Master!” Aiichirou moaned loudly. Somehow it felt so right, now, as their bare skin did more than touch and their panting breaths made the air seem heavy. 

 

Rin only moaned in response, his pleasured voice telling Ai that he was doing something right. He combed his fingers through Ai’s wet, tangled hair, his fingertips against the soft skin at the back of his head until he wrapped them around thick locks of smoky lavender. His touch sent a visible tremble down Ai’s spine, his fragile body convulsing in its wake. The teen was close. Rin could tell by the odd desperation in his voice and the way his body moved without his control. He too felt the knot growing inside him, waiting to finally max out and unravel along with Rin’s senses. 

 

“What is it, baby?” He whispered just loud enough to be heard over the echoing sounds of their ecstasy. 

 

“I- mhn! I think-” Ai gave up trying to explain what he didn’t know, being completely taken over by what felt like insanity and unable to manage much more than a few words under his endless moaning.

 

“I know,” Rin said simply, his voice still only a breathy wisp of his sensual voice. “But remember what I said,” He smirked silently behind Ai, his free hand blindly locating the boy’s swollen member. 

 

Ai’s body jerked violently at the simple contact, his back straightening to press itself against Rin’s chest. Suddenly his whole body felt stiff, save for his toes that curled so tightly it hurt, and his legs which shook to even hold his own weight. He cried out a bit louder, his hands instinctively covering his mouth but quickly moving away to uselessly pry at Rin’s groping hand. His grip was far too tight, pushing Aiichirou over the edge of his crazed desperation to finish the night. 

 

“Master, please let me come,” he whispered in one weak breath, rushing and stumbling over the words. Rin shook his head a bit, continuously thrusting into the male. 

 

“Louder than that- I can hardly hear you.” He sighed against Ai’s ear, the warm tingling breaths clashing against his pink, heated skin. Ai groaned loudly, tossing his head back to that his hair tickled Rin’s shoulder. His nails dug into the skin of Rin’s hand, trying to loosen his tight hold. 

 

“Please let me come,” he said just a little bit louder, panting as he tried to focus on getting Rin to let go, hopelessly scratching and clawing at him.

 

“If you don’t watch those nails I’ll tie your hands to the headboard,” Rin threatened, observing the array of red marks and tiny droplets of blood on his hand. “Now, louder.”

 

“Nnng, fuck you---” Ai hissed, his hands moving through his own hair and tugging at fistfuls of it. Rin cut his eyes at the remark and tightened his grip even more. Ai gave a loud mixture of a scream and a moan and arched his back. “Pl- ah, Master! Please let me come!” He shouted at the wall behind him as his eyes tried to roll into the back of his head. 

 

Rin gave a satisfied smirk and brushed his lips against Ai’s ear as he whispered his permission and released his cock, moving his hands to the boy’s hips and giving a few more thrusts to reach his own climax as well. 

 

Ai moans shook the walls as he came undone, his body moving in weird jerks of motion and eventually forcing him back onto his hands and knees as the last of his load spilled onto the sheets beneath him. 

 

He breathed heavily, his limbs shaking pathetically under him as he slowly came down from his high. His heavy eyelids blinked slowly and he looked around at the mess they had made. Finally his blue eyes located a relatively clean area for him to drop his body into while he regathered his senses. He heard some noise behind him and soon after spotted Rin across the room, sifting through a dresser drawer and pulling out a pair of sweatpants before walking into the bathroom. 

 

Ai closed his eyes for only a minute or two before Rin lightly shook his shoulder. “Hm?” He hummed softly as he opened his eyes and tried to stretch the drowsiness out of his muscles. 

 

“You alright?” Rin asked, his hair wet and dripping onto Ai’s cheek. The teen nodded slowly, mentally recounting his limbs and extremities and seeing if anything was hurting. 

 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He yawned. Another drop of water landed right under his eye and he flinched noticeably. “Is it alright if I use your shower?” He asked tiredly, slowly sitting up. He winced a bit as he did, realizing that there was quite a bit of pain from his hips down- and something on his back.

 

“Not a problem- soap and everything’s in there and the towels and wash rags are in the cabinet. I’m gonna throw your clothes in the washer with the sheets.” Rin mumbled, starting to strip the bed before Ai was even off of it. Ai moved as quickly as he could to get off the bed, walking naked to the door Rin had previously disappeared behind. The older of the two caught himself stealing a glance over his shoulder at the perfect shapes and curves that made up Ai’s body. 

 

Ai closed the door softly behind him, sighing quietly and flipping on the light. He looked in the mirror at his messy hair that stuck to sweat on his cheeks. His bottom lip was a bit swollen from biting it to quiet his moans. He sighed again, turning on the shower and searching for a towel and rag while he waited for the water to heat up. He hung the towel on a hook next to the shower and opened the glass door, stepping in and walking into the raining warmth.

 

“Feel better?” Rin asked when Aiichirou stepped out of the steamy bathroom, wrapped in a thick, plush towel. He looked up, watching Rin sip his glass of liquor.

 

‘Y-yes,” He nodded slowly, walking over to the bed. “Much better.”

 

“That’s good,” Rin mumbled, offering Ai a glass. The teen accepted it, quietly thanking him. “Sorry- I’d normally have an extra robe for you to wear, but I honestly don’t know where it is.” He laughed awkwardly, his sharpened teeth sparkling. 

 

“It’s alright,” Ai whispered before sipping slowly at his drink. Rin nodded and sighed.

 

“Your clothes will be done soon.” He mumbled. Ai nodded and laid down on the new, crisp sheets, wrapped up in his towel. Rin took his drink from him and set it on the bedstand. “I’ll set your money right here,” He said quietly, holding up a stack of bills before setting it down on the table as well. Ai thought it’d be rude to count it with Rin watching him, so simply nodded and closed his eyes. 

 

“Thank you,” He yawned. 

 

“Mhm..” Rin stood and opened the drawer, locating his cigarettes and lighter. “I’m just going out here on the balcony to smoke, so if you need me… yeah. If not, you can just head out when the drier goes off.” 

 

“Thank you,” Ai said again, peeking his eyes open to look up at him. He silently wished they could talk a bit and get to know a little something about each other. However he was just a prostitute for the night- which meant sex with no emotional ties. Yet somehow, Rin seemed to be anxious for some reason as well. 

 

“There’s some change there for a cab so you’re not breaking big bills in these parts.” 

 

_ Wasn’t he going to smoke?  _ Ai thought. _ Not that I mind so much.  _

 

“And in case I don’t see you out- be safe and… just be safe. This town’s fucked up.” 

 

“I will, thank you.” Ai whispered quietly, putting a hand out to Rin, as if for a handshake. Rin gave a subtle smile and accepted the offer, tightly squeezing Ai’s hand. Ai was too focused on trying to read Rin’s facials to smile, but he lightly stroked his soft fingers over Rin’s palm. Their fingers lingered a bit as they broke the handshake, linking together at the last second before Ai tucked his hands under his pillow for a little more elevation. Rin sighed down at him and walked away, leaving the balcony door cracked slightly in case Ai called for him. 

 

Between the tiring events of that day, sex, alcohol, and a nice hot shower, Ai’s mind and body decided for him that he’d had enough for a day. His eyelids felt heavy and he was so absorbed in sleep that he didn’t hear the timer chime fifteen minutes later, indicating that his clothes were dry. He didn’t even bother waking up when Rin quietly spoke to him. 

 

“C’mon, you awake?” Rin asked quietly, trying not to startle Ai. 

 

“Uh-huh…” Ai mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

“Alright, your clothes are ready. Get dressed and head out, alright?” 

 

“Mhm..” 

 

Rin sat down on the bed, messing around on his phone while Ai slowly woke up, or so he assumed until he heard snoring. He did a double-take, unable to believe the jackhammer noise was coming from his dainty little face. “Hey!” He snapped, causing Ai to make a gross snorting sound as he flinched violently. “Building a new highway over there? You sound like open construction.” Ai groaned softly in response, stretching and crying out in pain as he did. Rin sighed. “Sit up, wake up for a minute. I’ll go grab your clothes.”

 

“M’kay.” Ai yawned, sitting up slowly and dropping his towel. He lightly combed his fingers through his hair as he watched Rin walk out of the room. When Rin returned, however, Ai was laid down again and snoring louder than before. He rolled his eyes and set the folded clothes on a chair nearby. 

 

“You’re not sleeping here if you keep snoring like that, kid,” he mumbled, although Ai of course couldn’t hear him. Rin located Aiichirou’s wallet and cellphone, setting them on top of the clothes. He put the money into the wallet for him, accidentally dropping his I.D.

 

Curiously he picked up and turned it over, being greeted by a picture of the smiling boy that made him look even younger than he already did. The picture must’ve been from a few years ago. He let his eyes wander over the words to the side. 

 

“Aiichirou Nitori,” He read quietly.  _ Cute name, _ he thought. While he was at it he decided to make sure the boy was in fact eighteen years old. He raised a brow at the arrangement of numbers and tucked the card back into the wallet. After cleaning up the room a bit and making sure his penthouse was nice and clean and gently sat on the bed next to Ai and slowly pushed him over onto his side to make him stop snoring. It only worked a little bit, but enough for Rin to get a decent sleep next to him. He laid with his back pressed against Ai’s to prevent him from moving onto his back again and closed his eyes. 

  
“Happy birthday, Aiichirou.” He sighed. 


	4. Liar's Love Story

_Crystaline blue crashed around Ai, consuming him completely. He was underwater, but he could breathe just fine. The ocean showed him no resistance as he gracefully propelled through the waves, swimming alongside the dancing seaweed and spiralling bubbles. He didn’t remember swimming deeper, but suddenly he was on the ocean floor, defying all laws of physics as his pale toes sunk beneath the sand and he looked up, sighing at the distorted image of the sky high above the swaying waters._ _He took a step forward, only to be pulled back by jet black ropes of seaweed tangled around his body. He looked down in shock and daintily tried to untie the weeds, only to have them wrap around his fingers, his wrists, his forearms, and ultimately binding his arms in place as the demon consumed him even further. He cried for help but his voice was mangled by the waters. As the seaweed tightened around his torso it became painfully impossible to move and breath, yet he managed one last deep breath as it covered his mouth and then his eyes._

 

Aiichirou woke up with a gasp, struggling out of his entanglement of sheets and blankets and falling out of the bed. He quickly got to his feet and looked down at his hands for any sign that his nightmare followed him into consciousness. He noticed he was now clad in an oversized white button-up shirt. 

 

_ Dammit!  _ Ai thought, realizing the situation.  _ You’ve got to be kidding me! Falling asleep in a stranger’s bed- in a stranger’s house!- after selling him sex! Get it together! _

 

He quickly removed what must’ve been Rin’s shirt and laid it on the chair where he found his own clothes. He got dressed in record timing and scanned the bathroom vanity for a hairbrush, finally finding one and forcing it through his knotted hair. After putting it away he looked at himself in the mirror, noticing that his lip was still swollen and now a little bruised. He knew there was one hickey on his thigh, but it was thankfully just high enough that his swimsuit would hide it. If there were any others, they were apparently out of sight. 

 

Ai rushed back out to the bedroom and stuck his cell phone into his pocket, deciding he’d have to charge it at school. He grabbed his wallet and checked to see if his pay was in there. What he found was five hundred dollars in addition to what he had before, and he suddenly felt like he needed to lay back down. However he knew he didn’t have time for that, so he shoved the wallet into his pocket and ran for the elevator. 

 

_ Wait! _ His inner voice hissed, causing him to skid to a stop. His eyes stared at the kitchen and its welcoming light coming in through the window. 

 

“No, I’m not going to  _ steal _ food,” he said out loud, shaking his head. “I’ve got plenty of money now to buy some for myself.” 

 

_ Do I really though?  _ He thought, biting his lip.  _ I’ve got to use this money to get a hotel room until I get a real job. _

 

After a bit of internal arguing and tossing all morals aside, Ai decided he’d only grab a few things before his client returned from wherever he disappeared to before Aiichirou woke up. 

 

Besides, what’s a couple of water bottles and maybe a few cans of chef boyardee to a rich man living in the penthouse of a luxury apartment complex? 

  
  


He scavenged through the refrigerator and the pantry, taking what he could hold in his arms and hurrying over to the elevator. He used his foot to press the call button and readjusted his grip around his haul. When the elevator doors slowly slid open he was ready to quickly hop in and head down to the lobby- but he was greeted by the shirtless and sweaty Rin. 

 

“Oh, I was just um..” he stuttered for an explanation, stopping abruptly when Rin simply tossed his empty water bottle on top of the pile and exchanged it for a cold one Ai had just taken from the fridge. 

 

“Thanks.” He muttered, drinking the whole bottle in one go. Ai blinked stupidly, his eyes following the older male into the kitchen. “Now put my kitchen back where it goes and I’ll make you an actual breakfast. Eggs?”

 

Ai blushed and slowly carried the cans and bottles back to the pantry to reorganize them. “Y-yeah..”

 

“That tells me nothing.” Rin said sarcastically as he opened the fridge. “I meant: how do you eat them?” 

 

“O-oh! Sorry, um..” Aiichirou chewed his lip lightly as he stacked the cans up on the shelf. “Fried…?” 

 

Rin gave an exaggerated groan, dropping a pan onto the stove. “Something tells me your Mama cooks for you, right?” 

 

Ai tried to look offended, but it only made him look more confused. “What?” He asked defensively, moving to the fridge with the water bottles. 

 

“They’re gonna be fried either way, Sherlock, ever heard of baked eggs? I sure haven’t.” Rin reached around Ai to grab butter from the fridge, causing the smaller boy to flinch away. “Over-easy?” 

 

“Sure, whatever,” Ai grumbled, sitting on the counter. 

 

Rin sighed and started cooking their breakfast. “Sorry, I can be kind of an asshole in the mornings.” he admitted over his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, me too,” Ai whispered, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

 

“Sure, but you’re just a kid yet- you get some food in your stomach and a wi-fi connection and suddenly everythings perfectly fine again.” He heard nothing from behind him and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Ai was still there. “Get your  _ ass _ off my kitchen counter- I make  _ food _ there.” 

 

“Well that didn’t seem like much of a concern to you last night when you had your tongue inside it.” 

 

After that remark the two held a glaring contest, during which Rin watched Ai’s cheeks slowly grow red. Eventually he cracked and laughed, hearing his silver-haired company breath out a sigh. 

 

“New rule,” Rin said minutes later as they sat at the kitchen bar and ate their omelettes. “Coffee first.” 

 

Ai nodded in agreement. “This is so much better than school breakfast, sir. Tha-”

  
“Shit.” Rin said, cutting him off. He sipped his coffee before continuing. “You probably need a ride to school, right?” He offered, checking the time. Ai followed suit to determine his answer, and sure enough, it was too late to walk there and get to class on time. 

 

“I think so.” He said quietly, packing his cheeks with the last of his breakfast. He heard Rin groan and watched him slide reluctantly off his barstool. 

 

“That’s fine, then.” The man mumbled. “Gonna change out of my running clothes- you go wash up those few dishes and get your shoes on.” 

 

“Y-yes, sir.” Ai mumbled, clearing the bar. He washed their plates and silverware, then dumped the rest of Rin’s coffee into a travel mug he found. He topped it off with a bit of still hot coffee from the pot and put the lid on. He wiped down the counters and put the mess of ingredients back into the fridge, and by then the dishes were dry enough to put back in the cabinets. He folded the dishrag over the faucet just as Rin returned, and offered him the tumbler. 

 

“Thanks,  _ love _ ,” Rin mumbled, his eyes focused somewhere else as they scanned the apartment. Ai raised a brow in confusion, but shrugged it off.

 

“Mhm..” he hummed quietly and moved to slip his shoes on. 

 

“Looks good out here, thanks.” Rin said quietly, grabbing his jacket. “You need lunch? Water? Anything?” He offered, seeing as Ai was apparently planning to make off with everything he could carry less than an hour ago. 

 

“No, I’ll be alright.” Aiichirou answered, watching him walk into the kitchen. Clearly Rin was the type to ask questions and not listen to the answer, seeing as he dug through the fridge and pulled out a Subway bag. He looked inside to see what it was and shrugged, sticking a water bottle into the bag with the sandwich.

 

“I think it’s chicken or something,” he mumbled, handing it to Ai. “Had some company and she left it, won’t be any good by the time she comes back and I won't eat it so you’d might as well take it.” Ai nodded to show that he was listening as he cautiously sniffed the bag. 

 

“Okay.. um.. Th-thank you.” He smiled up at him and followed him to the elevator.  _ So.. he has a girlfriend, then?  _ He thought, looking down at Rin’s shoes.  _ Oh, what does it matter, anyway! I’m just something he picked up on the corner- we don’t even know each other’s names and we’re never going to see each other again!  _

 

Reminding himself of this threatened to bring tears to his eyes, but he managed to blink them away by the time the elevator doors closed them inside. It didn’t matter, and he’d be fine by the time he met up with his friends at school. He followed Rin out to his car and sat in the passenger seat, pulling the seatbelt across him and waiting for Rin to get in. The redhead stood just in front of the car, sharply dressed in a jet black suit with a maroon tie. He appeared to be talking to someone, but judging by the way his focus shifted from here to there, Aiichirou decided he must’ve been using a bluetooth to hold a phone call. 

 

He eventually ended the call and got into the car, starting it before strapping himself in. He looked over at Ai to check that he was buckled up, catching a nervous expression on the boy’s face. 

 

Aiichirou  _ was _ a bit nervous as to what this man might assume about him, but he couldn’t leave his belongings behind. “I have a bag,” he confessed softly, seeing Rin raise a brow.  “I hid it behind the building, in the bushes.” 

 

Rin was a little suspicious but decided not to ask. “That's not safe, it could get stolen. Next time just bring it in with you.” 

 

_ Next time…?  _ Ai thought as Rin drove to the back of the main building. He parked the car and waited patiently while Ai hopped out and searched in the bushes for his suitcase, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized all of his belongings were still inside. He loaded it into the backseat and got in the front, hooking up and looking down at his lap as Rin drove out to the main road. 

 

“I want you to talk to me.” Rin’s low voice said just a minute or two later. Ai looked up at him, a little confused. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked softly. “About what?” 

 

“About last night,” the man replied, stealing a glance at Aiichirou before the light changed to green. 

 

“What am I supposed to say…?” Ai mumbled, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He nervously wondered if Rin was suspicious of him now, and if he was going to pry for the real reason Ai was hooking. 

 

“I just want you to tell me everything that happened last night.” Rin answered, his tone unchanging. 

 

“From the beginning?” Ai asked, watching Rin nod subtly to confirm. “Okay… well…” he took a deep breath to give himself an extra second to think up a story he'd have to stick to. “I told my parents that I was going to spend a night with my friend and took a taxi to the other side of town… and then I hid my bag and stood outside your apartment building because it seemed pretty busy and there was more business around. Then you showed up and took me inside.” he paused for a minute to read Rin’s facials, making sure he was buying the story. “Then you gave me a drink and we had sex.”

 

“No.” Rin said bluntly. “I need more details from in my apartment. What conversations did we have?” 

 

Ai furrowed his brows and thought. “I don't have a very good memory..” he confessed, looking up at Rin with a concerned expression. 

 

“Alright then. I’ll try to give you some hints.” he mumbled, then took a second to think to himself. “Do you remember me asking why you were selling your body?” 

 

“Yes,” Ai nodded.  _ But I don't remember my answer…  _ he thought nervously as he bit his lip.

 

“Do you remember what I asked after that?” Rin pressed. Aiichirou thought for a moment before speaking up.

 

“It’s a little fuzzy.” Ai mumbled. 

 

“Try.” Rin insisted quietly. 

 

“You… asked what I offer…?” Ai said after a moment of replaying the night’s events. 

 

“Alright, that's close. I did ask you that after a while.” Rin mumbled. “How did you respond to that question?” 

 

“I told you that I was a virgin, and that it’d be okay if you took control for the night.” 

 

“In other words, you acknowledge that you  _ did  _ consent to having sex with me last night.” Rin said quietly. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Ai answered politely. “I did say it was okay.”  _ I remember that much.  _

 

“Were you intoxicated at that time?”

 

“Not really.” The teen shrugged. 

 

“Don't shrug it off.” Rin snapped. “I need a solid yes or no, and I need the truth.”

 

“No, I wasn't drunk!” Ai whined defensively. 

 

“Alright, good. And do you also acknowledge the fact that I paid you the amount we agreed to or more?” 

 

“Yes, sir. Why are you asking me all this?” 

 

Rin shrugged. “I’m just making sure. I don't want you to turn around and say that I raped you.”

 

“I wouldn't do that!” Aiichirou cried out in disbelief. 

 

“Can never be too safe.” Rin mumbled. “Business aside, I wanted to ask how you feel about it.”

 

“As far as… if it was good?” Ai asked, unsure of how to answer.

 

“Sure. How it felt, how you feel now, if you regret it- those things.”

 

“I don't think I regret it…” Ai muttered. “I kind of feel indifferent, I think I'm too tired to really think about it. But I know it felt really good. And I'm a little sore now.”

 

“That'll go away in a day or so.” Rin laughed quietly. “I know you passed right out afterwards. Couldn't wake you up to save my life or yours.”

 

Ai laughed awkwardly. “It was a, uh.. long day, so to speak.”

 

Rin rolled his eyes. “Trust me, it was a long  _ night _ for me. Seriously, spend some of that money on a box of breathe right strips. You're  like sleeping next to a wood chipper.”

 

“I don't snore!” Ai gasped. 

 

“Yeah, bet you don't drool either. The pillow just wet itself.” 

 

“I don't!” 

 

Rin laughed quietly and rolled his eyes as the school came into view. “So, any questions for me?” He offered. “You were full of them last night.”

 

“Oh, um..” Ai thought for a minute. “Maybe it's a little too personal but… it'd be nice to know how old you are.” he mentioned softly. 

 

“How old do I look?” Rin asked, deciding to get his temporary companion flustered once more. And it worked like a charm, of course, as Ai realized he'd been staring at Rin. 

 

“Oh! I- well I don't really- of course I didn't- don't- not-” Ai shut his stuttering mouth and focused on whatever his eyes landed on for a moment as he thought over his words. Luckily Rin spoke before he needed to. 

 

“Don't lie to me, you've been staring holes into my flesh since last night.” Rin smiled. “C’mon, be honest.”

 

Aiichirou flushed red and slowly checked Rin out. “I- I don't know maybe.. twenty-two?” 

 

“Twenty-two?” 

 

“Am I close?”

 

“Maybe.” Rin smirked, shrugging his shoulders. Ai shot him a look of disbelief. 

 

“That's not fair! You know my age!” the teen complained, lightly hitting Rin’s arm. 

 

“That I do.” he agreed just as he parked in front of the school. “Look, Aiichirou.” He started, turning in his seat to face the teen properly. Ai was going to ask how Rin knew his name, but the male cut him off. “I want to know if you plan on hooking again.”

 

Ai thought for a moment. “Maybe… if it comes down to that again.” Rin nodded. 

 

“Okay well if you do, I don't want you standing under light posts and outside bars. Come straight to me.” 

 

“Why is that? Was it that good?” Ai asked, blushing.

 

“Good for your first time, but you still need to learn a lot.” Rin admitted. “But I'm only saying this because I don't like anything used- it's nasty and I don't want to catch anything.” 

 

“.... o-oh. Right, of course..” Aiichirou mumbled softly, honestly a bit offended. 

 

“And maybe you're a little cute.” Rin added, using a finger to Ai’s chin to make him look up again. He gave a quick wink along with his subtle smile. Ai smiled back and nodded. 

 

“I'll come back to you again next time, then,” Ai assured quietly. Rin moved his hand from Ai’s chin to his head, patting his silvery hair as if to say ‘good boy’. 

 

“Good, now get out of my car.” Rin said in a make-believe scolding tone. “I gotta get my ass to work.” 

 

Ai nodded and quickly hopped out, opening the backdoor and grabbing his suitcase. He closed the door and leaned down to speak through the front window. 

 

“Thank you for the ride and everything, Master,” He smiled politely. 

 

“Rin.” The older male sighed. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“It's Rin. My name.”

 

Ai let it sink in for a moment, adoring how perfectly the name seemed to fit him. 

 

“Bye, Rin,” he grinned and wiggled his fingers at him. Rin scoffed yet gave a half smile as he watched Ai walk through the dewy grass to the front entrance. 

 

“Hey!!” he called out a few seconds later, quickly hopping out of the car and jogging up to the blue eyed boy. “Be sure to keep your shirt on, okay?” He advised, smiling awkwardly. 

 

Ai wasn't sure if to frown or laugh, so he ended up doing a mixture of the two as he shook his head and turned back toward the school. “Yeah, you too.” he replied.  _ What's that supposed to mean? Is that his way of trying to be funny? Because it sounded an awful lot like calling me a slut- sure he's got a reason to but that doesn't make it cute. _

 

Just as he opened the heavy door he heard Rin’s engine turn over. He sighed quietly once he was inside the school and looked up at their mascot flags before walking through the halls toward his locker. 

 

Somehow Ai managed to fit his little suitcase inside the locker after removing his school supplies and phone charger. He walked silently to the media center to lay back in one of the couches and watch Netflix, clearing his mind a bit before class started. He hardly made it five minutes into the movie before two pairs of arms wrapped around him from behind. With a gasp he removed his headphones and turned to see Momo and Nagisa. 

 

“A warning next time would be nice!” he snapped. “You two nearly gave me a heart attack!!” 

 

“You're one to talk!” Momo replied harshly. 

 

“He's right!” Nagisa agreed. “Your parents called us both, looking for you late last night and again this morning!”

 

“Why would you run away, Ai?” 

 

“Run away? Is that how they put it?” Aiichirou growled. “I didn't ‘ _ run away _ ’, they  _ kicked _ me out!”

 

“And now they're worried sick!” Momotarou countered. 

 

“And so were we!” Nagisa added. “I couldn't even eat this morning knowing you had run off like that! When I ran away freshman year I at least ran to my friends, but you were completely missing!”

 

“I  _ didn't  _ run away!” Ai snapped again. “They kicked me out! Nagisa you ran away over your grades and the swim team. They  _ kicked _ me out over something I can't change.”

 

Both of Ai’s friends went silent for a moment, glancing at each other. 

 

“So, you came out?” Momo asked softly.

 

“Yes, and they couldn't accept me.” Ai nodded. “I got their texts and everything, but I don't want to go back to them. And if they show up to the school trying to see me, I'll transfer out of the city.”

 

“But Ai-!” Nagisa protested, but Aiichirou cut him off with a calm raise of his hand. 

 

“Besides, I'm living with my  _ boyfriend _ now.” The teen smirked. Alright, so maybe he was exaggerating things a bit, but as long as no one found out the truth, it'd be fine. 

 

“Boyfriend!?” Nagisa and Momo exclaimed in unison. 

 

“Does he attend Samezuka?” Momo added curiously. 

 

“Yeah. Samezuka  _ University _ .”

 

“He's in college!?” Nagisa shouted, and Ai shushed him. 

 

“This is his last semester here. He's gonna be a policeman,” Ai grinned.

 

“How old is he?” Momo asked. 

 

“Twenty-two.”

 

“Enough of that!” Nagisa complained. “What's he look like?”

 

“Tall, kind of muscular, and hot as  _ hell.”  _ Ai laughed quietly. 

 

“Do you have a picture?” Nagisa pressed on, and Ai quickly thought up another lie. 

 

“No, he didn't give me one. We met online and he wanted something real. Not something based on looks or money.” Ai mumbled, nonchalantly digging out his phone. “You know, considering he's  _ rich.” _

 

“Rich  _ and  _ sexy?!” Momo whined. “Is that what people look for? I've got the sexy part down packed but I still don't have a job! I'll never have a beautiful girlfriend!” 

 

“It's not just that. He's a real gentleman.” Ai added with a small nod. “Sweet and caring and gentle. We made breakfast together this morning, and he drove me to school.” 

 

“Awe~!” Nagisa sang. “I'm so jealous! I wish Rei would treat me like that!”

 

“Isn't Rei that guy you stalked since like freshman year?” Ai asked. “Isn't he in college now?” 

 

Nagisa grinned. “We may have bumped into each other over winter break.” he smiled. “we may also be a thing now.” 

 

“Really?” Ai smiled. “That's great! Why didn't you tell me?” 

 

“My phone got wet in the snow and I didn't have your number anymore.” The blond explained. “So what's Mr. Dreamy’s name, huh?”

 

Aiichirou laughed awkwardly. “Yeah don't call him that.” he then said a bit more seriously. “His name is… Ren.”  _ Oh yeah, real creative, Ai.  _ He hissed in the back of his mind.

 

“Ren?” Momo asked quietly. Ai nodded. 

 

“That's so beautiful!” Nagisa chimed.

  
After a bit more about their love lives or lack thereof, the three parted ways to head to class. At lunch, Ai avoided the cafeteria so his friends couldn't pry for more information about Rin. He ate his sandwich in the peace and quiet of his classroom while getting a head start on his work for the day.  _ Who ever got hurt by a few little white lies? _


	5. Sixx Day Stay at the Sexx Motel

Ai sighed quietly on his way down the hall, hotel room key in hand. “Oh, we have a one week maximum stay policy,” he mocked in a nasally voice once out of earshot. “Fuck you  _ and  _ your policy, asshat.” he grumbled as he opened the door to his room, suitcase in tow. He let the door slam itself shut behind him and tossed his suitcase onto the bed. He immediately plugged his phone and computer in to charge, then started unpacking his clothes and arranging them into the dresser. He made a point to slam doors and drawers as often as he could to relieve some of his stress. Once he was satisfied with his tidying up he dug his homework out of his bag and set it on the wobbly desk in the corner.

 

The room and everything in it was actually pretty crappy, but what was he to expect from the cheapest hotel in this part of town? ‘This’ part of town being  _ Rin’s  _ part of town. He only came here, though, because it was close to school and far from his parents and friends. He didn't want anyone to know where he was and bug him to death.  

 

After an hour or so he finally finished his homework and put it in his bag. His stomach growled angrily at him as he stretched out across the bed, lazily pawing at his phone until his fingers barely connected with it and dragged it closer. He took it off the charger and connected to the free WiFi to search online for a nearby pizza place. 

 

“Hi,” he said quietly into the phone. “Do you deliver to the Sixx motel on East Mulberry court?” 

 

“Uhh… yeah.” said the girl on the other end of the line. “What room number?” 

 

Ai sighed happily that he wouldn't have to leave tonight and gave her the delivery information before ordering a small pizza and a can of soda. 

“Okay.” The girl said rather monotone, as if preoccupied by something else. “That's nine-forty.”

 

“Great, I'll pay with cash,” Ai smiled. 

 

“Okay but we don't deliver orders less than fifteen dollars.” 

 

Ai’s smile faded quickly and he sighed, placing his free hand on his forehead. “So I have to come pick it up?”

 

“Well yeah. It's less than fifteen.”

 

He groaned quietly and rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. How long?” 

 

“Like, ten minutes.” she stated, and Ai swore he could hear how much she hated her job. 

 

“Make it forty-five?” He sighed, sitting up and finding his shoes. 

 

“Okay. It'll be ready when you get here.” she mumbled. 

 

“Thanks.” Ai said quietly and hung up. 

 

He pulled his shoes on and grabbed his wallet, pushing it into his pocket with his phone before leaving the room. He hung a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door and pulled it shut, testing the lock before leaving the building. He pulled up Google maps on his phone and let it lead him to the pizza restaurant. 

 

He got there a little over a half hour later and walked up to the counter. 

 

“Pick-up for Aiichirou,” he said simply, digging out his wallet again. He handed the girl exactly nine dollars and forty cents, then took his pizza and walked out without another word. He was tired and hungry, and he was definitely going to sit down for a few minutes to eat his dinner before he started walking again. 

 

His stomach growled louder than ever in anticipation of a hot, fresh, delicious pizza. But of course when he opened it, he was greeted by clearly over an hour old pizza. Because the only way to help his shit attitude was to serve him the pizza someone else didn't want an hour before he called. 

 

Ai was tempted to go back inside and demand a  _ fresh _ pizza, but found himself eating the stale pie before he could find the motivation to stand up. He was too hungry to deal with the pizza girl and the way she smacked her bubble gum when she spoke.

 

Along the walk home Ai decided to finally open some of the ambush of messages he got from his parents. 

 

_ ‘Aiichirou baby plz let us know your okay! :( ‘  _ was one of the messages from his mother. He sighed. Even if he was a little upset with them, he felt bad for making them worry. Of course, he gave in and replied. 

 

_ ‘I'm okay, Mama. Please don't worry.’  _ he answered. He didn't want to say too much, and he didn't want to seem blunt or like he was lying. He also resisted the urge to add  _ ‘you're*’  _ to the beginning of the message. 

 

Hardly two seconds after he sent the message, he received a desperate phone call. He hesitated as his mom's smiling face filled his screen. What would he say? She was sure to beg him to come home- so how could he tell his own mother that he simply refused to return to her? He reluctantly answered before it could go to voice-mail, but stood silently on the line. He could hear her sniffling softly. 

 

_ “Ai?”  _ she spoke quietly with a shaking voice. 

 

“Hi, Mama..” he whispered, hearing her release the breath she'd been holding. 

 

_ “Oh, baby-” _ she sobbed, gasping softly.  _ “Baby are you okay? Where are you?”  _

 

“I'm okay,” Ai nodded quietly. “Just had dinner, heading back to my- um.. my boyfriend's house- to finish my homework.”

 

_ “Your friends told me you were seeing someone now.”  _

 

“No, no. Not ‘ _ now _ ’.” he explained. “I've been seeing him for a while. Online. And sometimes after school he'd take me home instead of me taking the bus, when you were working.”  _ God, what am I saying?? None of this is true!  _ “He came to a few of my swim meets too.”

 

_ “Sweetie I'm sorry we never could make it to many of those.”  _ She said softly.

 

“None of this is about that.” Ai said simply, subconsciously stepping a bit harder as he walked along the sidewalk. 

 

_ “Well, I know, I just feel like maybe if I'd been there for you a little more- if your father and I had been better parents- then maybe you wouldn't be so-” _

 

“So  _ what _ ??” Ai growled. “Disgusting? Humiliating? Disappointing??”

 

_ “Confused.” _

 

“...” Ai sighed softly and shook his head. “You know- my sexuality isn't some kind of  _ disease _ . I'm not  _ sick _ , or  _ broken _ , or  _ confused _ , or anything else that requires some kind of fixing.” he explained, his voice low and serious. “I'm gay- simple as that. I'm a guy who likes guys. Is that really such a bad thing?”

 

_ “It's just not right. Don't you worry about what people think about you?” _

 

“... so far, you're the only one who thinks that.” he mumbled, hanging up without so much as a ‘goodbye’. 

 

After tucking the phone into his pocket he broke down into tears, trying to quickly rub them out of his eyes. His body shook as he tried to compose himself. It took a good five minutes before he could walk again- and he hurried back to the hotel to hide away from the eyes he was now so conscious of. People stared so intently at him, their expressions judgemental. In reality it was probably the Pokémon shirt and high top converses, but he couldn't help but wonder if they could somehow tell. If they could see right through him and were disgusted by his presence, the way his mother implied. He kept his eyes glued to the sidewalk until he made it to the hotel, locking his door and heading to the bathroom to wash the sticky tears off his cheeks.

 

He ended up hopping in the shower while he was in there, standing blankly under the steaming hot water for a few minutes before he even started washing. After he was both cleaned and a little bit relaxed, he stepped out and looked in the mirror. He noticed that some of the hickeys were already fading away, which was good since swim team meetings would begin again in just a week. He walked naked into the bedroom to find some pajamas, settling for a hoodie and a pair of shorts. After cleaning the place up again he climbed into bed and covered up, putting his headphones in to watch Netflix for few hours. 

 

When he finally managed to binge watch his emotions away, Aiichirou tucked away his computer and yawned softly, stretching as he grabbed his cell phone and made sure his alarm volume was on full. As he did, he noticed the most recent ambush of messages from his family. He gave a quiet sigh and ignored them for the night, rolling over and closing his eyes in hopes of a decent night's sleep. Which he got.

 

For a few minutes, anyway. 

 

But just as he started to drift into a whole new world of peace and relaxation, a strange assortment voices and sounds came from the next room over. Now Ai was not a stupid boy, and so it didn't take him more than a few seconds to realize his temporary neighbors were having very loud and very  _ vocal _ sex.

 

“Oh my God,  _ yes!”  _ a woman's voice screamed, followed by a loud moan. Ai covered his ears with his hands but could still hear the couple’s exchange. 

 

He tried his pillow instead but still heard a man's deep moans as he made some lewd comment about the woman's body. The noise grew louder and louder until the pillow couldn't even  _ muffle _ the volume, and so Ai reached for his cell phone and earbuds. He quickly picked whichever station was at the top of his I♡Radio feed and turned it up full blast. 

 

_ Thank God,  _ he thought when he could no longer hear the neighbors over the sound of his music. He'd probably have a pounding headache in the morning, but at least he didn't have to hear some chick fake an orgasm. He sighed and closed his eyes, adjusting himself to get comfortable again. 

 

Of course, it was hard to sleep comfortably when his bed started shaking. He sat up and angrily removed one headphone, now both hearing and seeing how the wall shook with each movement that made the neighbor's headboard slam against the wall. Agitated, Ai stood up on his mattress and pounded his fist on the wall. 

 

“Do you  _ mind _ ?!” he shouted, giving the wall and extra few knocks for emphasis. 

 

“Not at all, come on over!” the man replied with a cocky tone. Ai growled as he heard the female giggle and mumble something about how ‘hot a threesome would be’. 

 

He looked around for somewhere in the room that'd be a little more soundproof, his only option apparently being behind the closed door of the bathroom.

 

Aiichirou groaned softly and gathered his blankets, dragging them into the tiny bathroom. He arranged them in the bathtub that he was just short enough to sleep in if his knees were up, then turned the light off, shut the door, and felt his way to the bed and bath combination. “I hate my life.” he grumbled out loud, noting that he could still faintly hear the couple next-door. He turned some music on his phone at a medium volume and covered up with the last remaining blanket, slowly falling asleep. 

 

\---

 

Aiichirou groaned quietly as he heard his alarm sounding, urging him to wake up. He stretched his limbs out just as far as he could, which resulted in an unpleasant cold shower when his foot connected with the water spicket. He yelped and scrambled out of the bathtub palette as fast as he could with an aching back and throbbing head. “Shit.” he yawned, pushing his wet hair behind his ear. He turned the water off and didn't bother getting the blankets out of the tub. 

 

The week hadn't gone as fast as he wished it would, but at least this was his last morning in the Sexx motel. He got dressed, packed up his belongings, and set out to return his key and never look back at the dreaded place. 

 

Ai smiled softly at the lady tending the front desk as he walked through the doors onto the sidewalk. He yawned and stretched one more time as the morning sun hit his face, the began his chore of trying to flag down a taxi. 

 

“Aiichi?” a soft voice asked as an equally soft hand grasped his shoulder. The teen turned around in shock but breathed out a sigh when he met familiarly violet eyes. 

 

“Kisumi?” He replied quietly, giving a smile as he checked the male's attire. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, boots, and a sheer fluffy scarf with little tassels- more casual and boyish than that night when he'd first seen him. “You look great,” he added, laughing softly. 

 

“Me? Look at you!” the ginger squealed, grabbing each side of the collar on Ai’s new trench coat and giving it a little tug as if adjusting it. “I love it!” 

 

“Oh, thanks!” Ai grinned. “I seriously bought it at a thrift store- my old jacket wasn't really doing its job.” 

 

“You're kidding, a thrift store?”

 

“No joke!” 

 

“It's perfect for you, absolutely adorable, but you know what'd really look cute?” Kisumi smiled as he brushed Ai’s hair with his slender fingers. The male seemed to shake in excitement as he dragged Ai away from the curb and to a nearby bench. “Sit! Sit now!” he urged as he reached into the mini backpack he was carrying.

 

“Oh, Kisumi, another time would be a lot better- I've gotta get to school.” Ai mumbled, glancing nervously towards the road to make sure there were no cabs he would miss. 

 

“I just wanted to put a little makeup on you,” Kisumi whined, giving an exaggerated frown. “It'll only take two minutes.”

 

_ Never gonna happen. _

 

“Another time, I promise.” Ai nodded. “We’ll  meet up for coffee one night, okay?” He smiled softly. 

 

“Fine,” Kisumi agreed, reaching for Aiichirou’s phone. “I'll program my number.”

 

“You do that…” Ai mumbled, waving down the next taxi. The driver flashed his lights and Ai gave a sigh of relief, reaching for his bag. 

 

Kisumi returned his phone and pulled Ai into a hug. “Take care, Aiichi, be safe.” he smiled, squeezing him tightly. To feel cared for and loved, and even to be touched in just an innocently affectionate way, almost brought tears to Aiichirou’s eyes. His week had been shitty enough and he felt useless, but this stranger decided to force his way into being his friend, and that surprisingly felt quite reassuring. 

 

“A-Actually it's Aiichirou, or just Ai.”  The teen mumbled, breaking the hug and loading his suitcase into the taxi. “But you can call me Aiichi if you want, anything’s fine really.” he rambled on, finally getting into the car and reaching to close the door. “But um.. yeah, you too- take care.” he smiled softly up at Kisumi, and Kisumi grinned down at him. He closed the door, gave the driver his destination, and kept silent for the rest of the ride. 

 

He trudged through a long day of school, struggling to hold his eyes open. He hoped a dive in the academy’s indoor pool would wake him up. As he pushed his clothes into his gym locker, he heard Nagisa and Momo enter the hall. 

 

“Hey guys,” he yawned, closing the locker and turning around to see them. His friends exchanged a look before greeting him with hesitated smiles. 

 

“Hey, Ai,” Nagisa said, waving. “Feeling alright?” He asked, opening his locker to dig out his swimsuit.  

 

“Well yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Ai asked softly, looking between the two and almost worried. 

 

“It's just that your mom said she's really worried about you because of Ren,” Momo explained. “Which made us wonder if we should be worried too.”

 

“because of Ren?” Ai mumbled. “Why, exactly?” 

 

“She said you haven't been acting normal ever since you came home!” Nagisa explained. 

 

“I never went back there! I still live with Ren!” Ai defended, suddenly pissed.  _ She doesn't want to be known for kicking her kid out!  _ He thought.  _ If I had gone home when she asked me too, it would have made everything look alright! She wants everyone to think everything is just fine! _

 

“Woah, Ai, what happened to your back?” Nagisa asked in shock, causing Momo to quickly move to where he could see. 

 

“What do you mean?” Ai asked, confused and scared as to what they were seeing. “What is it?” 

 

“Stay still,” Momo muttered, and Ai could see the flashing light of a camera. He handed him the phone and Ai observed the picture of his pale back. In the middle of his spine there was a gruesome bruise surrounded by an arrangement of small scars. 

 

“Did you get attacked by an animal?” Nagisa asked, cautiously poking at it. “I think it's infected!” 

 

“Dude, you can't go out there looking like that, coach won't let you in the water.” Momo added.

 

“Yeah, like when Kinori got bit by that dog!” 

 

“I didn't get bit by any animal!” Ai snapped, looking over the picture and desperately trying to figure out what it could be. 

 

_ “Be sure to keep your shirt on, okay?”  _

 

“Tell coach I was throwing up when you came in, okay?” Ai sighed, smiling at his friends. “Maybe it'll heal by next week and I can swim again.” He opened his locker and put his clothes back on, leaving his swimsuit and goggles in the locker. “See you guys tomorrow.” 

 

“Bye!” Nagisa grinned as Ai left the locker room, making sure the coach was nowhere in sight as he quickly fled campus. 

 

He took the bus to Rin’s apartment and sat on the bench by the elevator to wait for him. In the meantime, he opened a text he'd received from Kisumi. 

 

Within the text message was a picture Ai had taken about a month ago in a new outfit he'd gotten. 

 

_ ‘  _ how tf did u get a pic of me?’ he typed quickly. Kisumi replied almost instantly.

 

_ ‘ sent it 2 myself this A.M. ;P …. Look closely c: ‘ _ Ai opened the first message again and took a better look at the image, noting how different his face appeared. 

 

‘ did u use a makeover app on me???’ Ai responded, laughing softly. 

 

_ ‘ it'll look even better irl ‘  _ Kisumi texted. A few seconds later another message came through.  _ ‘ and I happen 2B stopping 4 coffee B4 work :3 ‘ _

 

‘ lol idk ‘ Ai responded, not wanting to bluntly state that he wasn't up for a makeover. 

 

_ ‘ I’ll buy if u let me :c ‘  _

 

Ai sighed. Poor Kisumi was just trying to be a little friendly, and he kept shoving him away without any real reason to do so. He checked the time, deciding Rin most likely wouldn't be home for another few hours, based on last time. 

 

‘ Alright fine, when n where? ‘ 

 

\---

 

“So you work at that bar?” Ai asked, flinching as Kisumi blew a mocha-y breath in his face, trying to get rid of a stray eyelash. 

 

“Yep.” he answered simply, lightly pulling up Ai’s eyelid and painting a charcoal color along the upper waterline. “I love it there, the employees and guests are all really nice.” 

 

“And everyone's… trans?” 

 

“Not everyone. Some of us still identify as male but just enjoy ‘cross-dressing’. Makoto and I for example.” he smiled, tracing corner to corner before finally letting Ai blink. 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm probably making it weird.” Ai mumbled, taking a sip of his drink before allowing Kisumi to continue his artwork.

 

“Not at all, Ai,” he smiled, dabbing a tiny bit of clear, glittery eyeshadow along Ai’s lash lines, on just the outer corner. “But I've gotta know what you were doing out there- are you a pick-up or something?” 

 

“Well… um.. kind of?” he offered with a nervous smile. 

 

“Really?” Kisumi smiled, exchanging the eyeshadow for a bottle of mascara. 

 

“Oh- um.” Ai hesitated, placing a hand on Kisumi’s before he could open the bottle. “Maybe not mascara?” He smiled. 

 

Kisumi frowned but agreed. “Yeah, maybe mascara would be a little much.” Ai nodded, taking another sip of his drink. “So how much do you make? You've really got the looks.”

 

“Oh- I've only done it one time, to be honest. I made like five hundred dollars…” 

 

“That's really good, actually,” Kisumi said, digging out an almost completely transparent pink gloss. 

 

“No pink.” Ai said quickly, stopping Kisumi in his tracks again. “Please.” 

 

Kisumi scoffed and put it back in his bag, fishing around inside it again. “I know a guy, though, who can get you double.” he mumbled, pulling out an unused cherry Chapstick and handing it to Ai. 

 

“Oh, no its alright. He doesn't really want me going to anyone else- he's picky about it.” Ai mumbled, standing up from the table and heading to the bathroom to use a mirror. “Oh…” he gasped softly at his reflection. “wow..”

 

“I know, right?” Kisumi grinned. “You're welcome.” 

 

Ai laughed softly and gently applied a bit of the lip balm, which gave his lips a very slightly wet look. “Umm.. what kind of a difference does this make, again?” He asked, referring to the colorless chapstick. 

 

“Hmm..” Kisumi hummed with a devious smirk. Without a hint of warning he placed a hand on each of Ai’s cheeks and kissed him- the kind of perfectly photogenic kiss you see on the cover of a Nicholas Sparks novel.

 

Half a second later when he broke the kiss, he took a step back and licked his lips, giggling softly. “The sexily delicious kind.” he said, laughing even more as Ai blushed. “Keep that with you, okay Ai?” He smiled, lightly messing Ai’s hair in an attempt to get rid of the dorky straight-across bangs. “Ai,” he whispered, seeing the nervous look in his new friends eyes. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I've never  _ really  _ kissed anyone before.” he muttered, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

 

“Oh, gosh.” Kisumi sighed. “I'm sorry, Aiichi, I didn't realize-”

 

“No it's not like that-” Ai interrupted. “I was kind of wondering- since you're really, you know, like, not sloppy about it- if you could… show me?” 

 

“Show you?” Kisumi repeated, his demeanor changing as he got a bit excited. 

 

“I just think it'd turn him off if he ever went to kiss me and I made it all gross.” 

 

The boys both laughed and Kisumi quickly started a fifteen minute crash course on how to kiss. 

 

“You'll find something you're more comfortable with,” he assured afterward. “It depends on ‘him’ too, and how he kisses.” 

 

“That makes sense,” Ai nodded, cheeks flushed red. Kisumi checked the time on his phone while sipping his chocolatey coffee. 

 

“Alright, well I gotta go,” he sighed, standing and tugging his skirt down so his butt wasn't completely showing. 

 

“So do I, really,” Ai mumbled. He stood and got pulled into another one of Kisumi’s hugs. “Thanks again.”

 

“Anytime, Aiichi,” he smiled. “I enjoyed it too, so anytime at all.” He gave him one last squeeze then reached for his cup. “Text me, okay?” He said softly, waving with his fingers as they stood outside the door. Ai nodded an okay and walked off in the opposite direction.


	6. Running Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces:
> 
> Sex toys
> 
> Minor public sexual activity 
> 
>  
> 
> Slight BDSM
> 
> Implications of cross dressing for sexual foreplay
> 
> Daddy kinks
> 
> ××××××××

“What in the hell is on your face?”

 

“My  _ face?”  _ Ai hissed as he pulled his coat off and hung it on the rack next to the elevator door.  “Why don't you tell me what's on my  _ back _ !” 

 

“What do you mean?” Rin asked, covering his mouth as he tried to play innocent. Ai sighed and turned around, pulling his shirt up to show Rin what exactly he was talking about. “Oh,” Rin chuckled quietly, leaning against the wall. “That.”

 

“Yeah, that,” Ai grumbled, putting his shirt back on. “Did you  _ bite _ me?” 

 

“I'll do it again if you liked it that much,” Rin teased, and Ai growled in frustration. 

 

“I'd rather you not, I'm on the swim team!” Aiichirou snapped. “Why would you bite me in the first place?”

 

“Damn, who pissed in your orange juice this morning?” Rin groaned, pointing out Ai's current attitude.  “Really, how the fuck am I supposed to know that? I hardly know your name.” 

 

Ai huffed in defeat. Rin was right- Ai probably should have told him that it'd be impossible to hide hickeys and bruises in a swimsuit. But, on the other hand, Rin should have at least told Ai that there was a huge bite mark just out of his view. 

 

“You're right,” Ai mumbled. Rin looked over him while sipping a glass of some pungent liquor. 

 

“Nah,” Rin shrugged. “I guess we're both a bit in the wrong here, huh?” 

 

Aiichirou shrugged, crossing one arm across his chest to awkwardly stroke the other as he looked down at the floor. “I guess.” 

 

“So did you come over here  _ just  _ to whine and complain about a little bruise?”

 

“That is not a  _ little  _ bruise.” Ai frowned. “And… well, I…” he trailed off, awkwardly biting his lip. 

 

“Let me put it like this for you,” Rin started. “If you want to; it'd be my pleasure- right  _ after _ I run to the store and get condoms. If you  _ don't  _ want to, I'll drive you home since I'm going out anyway.” Rin grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and pressed the elevator call button, handing Ai his jacket off the rack. “You let me know where I'm going by the time I start the car.”

 

Ai nodded slowly and stepped inside the elevator, pushing his hands into his pockets. It wasn't as if he really had a choice in the matter. If he told Rin to take him home, then lead him to the nearest hotel, the man was sure to question Ai’s situation. He swallowed the strange feeling inside him as he stepped off the elevator and followed Rin through the doors and to the car. He sighed softly as he got into the passenger seat and watched Rin stuck the key into the ignition. 

 

“So?” the man asked impatiently, turning the key. 

 

“Let's um.. g-go to the store.” Ai smiled shyly, pulling his safety belt across him. Rin gave a forced frown.

 

“And here I thought I was gonna get to see where you lived,” he whined. “You ever think it'd be hot to do it on your parents’ bed?”

 

Ai blushed deeply. “Um.. maybe, I guess?” He shrugged, giving a nervous smile.

 

Rin smiled and shook his head, mocking disappointment. “You sick fuck.”

 

“Hey!!” Ai whined, slapping Rin's arm lightly with the back of his hand. Rin laughed quietly and put the car in gear, heading out of the parking lot and down the road. 

 

Aiichirou leaned head against the window, watching the sidewalk as they flew past it. Rin glanced down at his young passenger, finding himself slightly worried about the way he shrunk into his seat. 

 

“You look a little sick,” Rin commented carefully.

 

“It's probably the stuff my friend put on my face- it was a bit light.” Ai mumbled, using the back of his fist to roughly wipe away the layer of foundation and concealer. Rin frowned as this revealed dark bags under the teen’s pinkish eyes. 

 

“Now you look tired,” he sighed, turning his focus to the road. “Should we raincheck for tonight so you can go home and sleep? Do you sleep well at home normally?” 

 

“I don't really sleep well at home, my parents..”  _ shit, _ Ai thought immediately after saying it.  _ Why would I say something like that? That was stupid! _ “.. Well, they keep pressing me to move out, now that I'm eighteen and all.”

 

“You don't even have a job,” Rin scowled. “and you just turned eighteen a week ago. Parents like that who don't care about their kids really piss me off.”

 

Ai caught himself in a silent flood of tears as he turned his face from Rin and nodded in agreement. Quickly and with the strongest voice he could manage, he changed the subject. “I know you can buy condoms at walmart or just about anywhere, but I've never been in an actual adults store.” he hinted, looking up at him.  “And it'd be awkward to go by myself sometime.”

 

“I guess we've got plenty of time to kill,” Rin replied simply, changing lanes to make the next convenient turn. 

 

They soon parked in front of a small store with its windows blocked and covered with black curtains, before which hung displays of lingerie and porno posters. “Do you like girls at all?” Ai asked quite suddenly, triggered by the sight of the lacey thongs and bras. 

 

Rin just shrugged. “Never thought about it.” he said simply. “First time I really ‘liked’ someone was a boy on my childhood swim team- I didn't think anything of it, I was a little kid.” he removed the key from the car and took one glance at Ai, seeing the curiosity in the boy's eyes and deciding to continue. “Was obsessed with him on up until sometime in middle school, then I left the country. When I came back it wasn't the same- I would say that he changed but as I thought about it I realized I was the one who changed. Anyway, even after I came back here, eleventh grade, I met up with an old friend and we ended up together until right before graduation- then we decided we’d split to focus on our college education and careers. We're still really good friends and all, but due to my own foolishness we’re leaving it at that.” Rin sighed and looked over Ai’s expression. He gave a subtle shrug and stepped out of the car.

 

“Wait-” Ai started just as Rin's door shut. He quickly scrambled out, swung the door shut, and raced around the car to catch up to him as he was already walking. “What do you mean by ‘foolishness’?” 

 

“Exactly that, and I won't elaborate. I've said plenty enough already- there's no emotional ties between us, remember?” Rin said sharply, his weakness and vulnerability completely dissipated in just a few seconds. 

 

Ai frowned and walked briskly to keep up with Rin's longer strides. “But if you told me that much, can't you at least tell me what happened?”

 

“No.” The man said bluntly, locking the car over his shoulder and slowing his pace as he noticed poor Ai practically jogging beside him. “Keep your mouth  _ shut _ about what I just said, understood?” He hissed with his hand on the door, ready to open it. Ai gave a confused frown but nodded anyway and figured he'd just bring it up when they weren't out in public. 

 

Rin pulled the door open and ushered Ai inside, following behind him. Aside from the cashier, there was only one other person in the store at the front counter, purchasing a few items. Ai didn't have enough time to get a good look at the man before Rin draped his arm around Ai’s shoulders and guided him through the store. 

 

“That man up front- stay away from him,” Rin whispered once they got to the back wall, where Rin grabbed a box of condoms and placed it in Ai’s hand. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Ai asked softly, looking back over his shoulder to see who Rin was talking about. Rin's hand on his cheek stopped him as he turned Ai’s focus back to him and unexpectedly kissed his sweetly flavored  lips. Ai froze, eyes wide in shock even as Rin broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, his thumb stroking the apples of his cheeks. 

 

“Don't look, it's considered an invitation,” he whispered, gently pulling Ai closer by the waist. “Kiss me and make it look real because if this guy thinks you're up for grabs he’ll be causing trouble and I don't need that right now.”

 

Ai nodded a little and slowly slid his hands up Rin's chest and over his shoulders, just barely holding onto the box as he lazily kissed Rin, letting his eyes flutter shut for a second. He released a trembling sigh as he broke the kiss and turned his attention to the wall again, his cheeks flushed red for probably the rest of his life. He felt Rin's arm around his waist with his thumb tracing the length of his hip bone and shuddered subtly. 

 

“Cherry?” Rin whispered, raising a brow as he tasted his lips. 

 

“Does it taste good?” Ai asked, trying to sound seductive but instead a stuttering mess. 

 

“I don't care much for it.” Rin admitted quietly, leading his little pet over to a shelf illuminated by a blacklight. “I'm not really big on sweets.” 

 

“... oh..” Ai mumbled, slender fingers plucking a small box from the rack. He squinted at the image on the front then turned it to Rin for an explanation. 

 

“It's a finger vibe,” he said with a shrug, turning his focus back to some other sexual device. 

 

“Who would want their finger vibrated on, how does that turn someone on?” Ai asked innocently. Rin laughed, taking the object from Aiichirou to demonstrate. 

 

“It's usually something more like this,” he said as he placed it on his finger and slid that finger through the ‘o’ made with the finger and thumb of his other hand. Ai blushed an all new shade of red. 

 

“Oh.” he said softly, setting the box down and stalking down the aisle, looking at all the strange props and accessories.  _ Edible condoms, now what use is that?  _ He thought, grasping the box and turning it over. He shrugged and set it down, moving on. 

 

“Ai,” Rin said from down the aisle a ways. Ai turned to face him, following his beckoning gesture. 

 

“Hm?” The teen raised a brow hidden behind his crooked bangs. He observed the large ring that Rin held between two fingers, this one with pill shaped capsule at the bottom. “Another one?” 

 

Rin smiled at Ai’s confusion and handed it to him. “You'll figure it out,” he said vaguely. 

 

Ai gave a concentrated look. The ring was much too big for his finger. Maybe it was intended for two fingers? He slid it over his index and middle finger and still had plenty of wiggle-room. Curiously he pressed the button on the top, triggering a strong and loud buzzing. He yelped, quickly shaking his hand and sending the ring to the floor. “I don't think I like it, whatever it is!” he hissed, glaring at the toy as it moved itself across the floor from the force of the vibrations. 

 

As he was looking down he noticed a pretty impressive price tag of almost one-thousand dollars stamped onto what looked like nothing more than a horseback riding saddle. 

 

“What is  _ that _ ??” He asked, walking over to it. Rin followed the teen’s eyes and picked up the neon purple cock ring as he followed him the the adjacent wall. 

 

“It's a sybian,” Rin said, nudging the box with his foot to see the side of it. “Pretty low priced too.” he noted. Ai looked up at him in shock. “They go for thousands.” 

 

“What's it do?” Ai asked, still in disbelief of the price. 

 

“Hm.. it's hard to really explain,” Rin mumbled, walking off to the next aisle. Ai followed like a lost puppy. Suddenly Rin's phone rang, and though Ai normally avoided looking at people's device screens, he caught a glimpse of the name on the screen before Rin answered with his headset. “Hey, one second,” he said, then changed his tone to speak to Ai. “I gotta take this, I'm sorry,” he whispered, digging out his wallet and handing a few bills to Ai. “Don't go over it, grab whatever interests you and that you might want to try.” Ai nodded, looking up at Rin nervously. “I'll be right outside smoking okay?”

 

“Okay,” Ai whispered, watching Rin leave. He looked down at his hand and realized he was holding two hundred and fifty dollars.  _ What!? _

  
  


‘OMFG Kisumi please help me’ he texted in less than five seconds. 

 

_ ‘Is everything ok?’  _ the okama replied. 

 

‘He just gave me 250 to spend @ a SEX STORE wtf am I supposed to do??? He said buy whatever interests me but omfg what if he thinks the things I pick are weird’ 

 

_ ‘250 for toys????????? Wtf nd he cud only pay u 500? pocket it and jet >:/ …’ _

 

‘1st of all he's standing right outside on the phone. 2nd, I wanna stay, this sounds really fun just idk what to get. And 3rd, I wouldn't steal his money and run even if I didn't want to be here! That's just wrong!’ 

 

_ ‘wutevr. Wut do u want? I'll tell u if 2 get it or not’ _

 

‘I barely know what half of this stuff is... edible condoms???’

 

_ ‘good, since u like sweets so much it'll be good 4 him 2 wear nd u suck him til it's gone ;) ’  _

 

‘weird wtf. What about this?’ Ai texted, followed by an image of the cock ring. ‘He was teasing me with it idek what it is’

 

_ ‘ooooo lol those r super fun I'll leave the explaining 2 him get it 4 sure.’ _

 

Ai continued through the store, getting Kisumi’s advice on some items and deciding upon others on his own. He ended up with one hundred and ten dollars worth of naughty novelties, and could see why Rin gave him so much- these prices really added up fast! He avoided eye contact with the man working the counter, instead fixing his gaze on a frilly costume hanging on the wall. 

 

“Care to try it on?” the man asked, apparently noticing. “Only eighty-nine for the full set.”

 

“Set?” Ai asked softly. All he saw was a one piece dress. He glanced at the door and saw Rin leaned against a parking post, smoking and talking. “Maybe I'll try it on.” he mumbled.  

 

The man lead him behind a set of heavy, royal blue curtains, handing him the dress on the hanger and small box, on top of which were a pair of Sunday school style shoes, the only difference being the four inch platform heels.

 

After about ten minutes of struggling with the task of bending his arms behind him in just the right way to zip the dress, Ai found himself transformed into a sexy maid. The dress itself was hardly long enough to cover him in front, and definitely left nothing to the imagination in the back, showing off his blue, cookie monster underwear- which he'd truthfully located in the women's department but couldn't resist. Everyone likes cute underwear, even manly men like himself. Just a few inches below his underwear were the top hems of long white socks with frilly lace sticking out around it, just like the socks girls wore in elementary school except about three feet longer to reach his thighs. The black shoes reflected the light above his head with perfect shine. He placed the black and white lace headband behind his ears and stared at himself in the mirror.  _ Well… _ he thought.  _ It definitely interests me. _

 

_ “The suspect was last spotted a week ago outside of ‘Fish Out of Water’ bar and nightclub around 10:45 PM, where there is a previously documented and currently active restraining order filed against him by the club owner, Haruka Nanase.”  _

 

Rin listened intently to the information he was being fed, silently smoking his cigarette. 

 

_ “A bystander who chose to remain anonymous witnessed the suspect harassing a young male, estimated to be between 16 and 19 years old, before interfering with the exchange and warding the suspect off by reminding him of the restraining order.”  _

 

“Where's the victim?” Rin asked, keeping his voice low. “Has he been interviewed?” 

 

_ “The victim fled the scene before either witness could determine any information about him.”  _

 

“And the witnesses were…?” 

 

Sousuke sighed into the phone and lowered his voice.  _ “The witnesses chose to remain anonymous, I am not legally permitted to share any of their classified information with you.” _

 

“Right, of course.” Rin mumbled. “Anyhow, I'm  currently on my way to dinner on eighty-third path with my family.” he said, utilizing a secret language the two had devised. What sounded like dinner plans actually meant ‘Meet me at my place around 8:30 pm, but be aware that there will be company present.’ 

 

_ “I'm having a cup of coffee to keep me awake through the night to complete work.”  _ a simple response that translated to ‘I can't make it at 8:30, it will have to be later.’

 

“How do you drink your coffee?” Rin asked, glancing inside the store and seeing Ai walking away from the counter and toward the back of the store. 

 

_ “Black with two sugars.”  _ Sousuke replied, which Rin easily converted to time. Sousuke would be available around two in the morning. 

 

“Really? So do i,” he said, agreeing to the time. “I’m hanging up now, get plenty of work done.” ‘Be sure to gather the needed documents and evidence.’

 

_ “Goodbye.” _

 

Rin ended the call and pulled the door open as Ai approached it. “Is that everything?” 

 

“Yes,” Aiichirou nodded, carrying the bags to the car and setting them on the floor by his feet. Rin took a final drag from his cigarette and dropped it near the car, stepping on the burning orange tip as he got in. “Is everything okay?” Ai asked softly as he offered Rin the remaining fifty dollars. Rin waved it off and closed his door, starting the car. 

 

“Everything’s fine- it was just a business call.” he shrugged.

 

“Okay…” Ai mumbled, looking down at the black bags. 

 

“What’d you get?” Rin asked, trying to stop Ai from asking him anymore questions. 

 

“Oh, I don't know. I didn't pay much attention, I just grabbed things if it looked nice, but most of the stuff in that store I don't know what it is.” Ai admitted. 

 

“I figured you wouldn't, you need to get into watching porn, learn some new things.” Rin laughed. 

 

“That's too weird!” Ai refused, shaking his head. Rin smiled and patted Ai’s head. The teen looked up at Rin, finding his focus locked tightly on the road. “Rin,” he started softly, nervously tucking his hands between his knees. 

 

“What is it?” Rin asked, moving his hand to Ai’s thigh. 

 

“What does ‘B-D-S-M’ stand for?” 

 

“Why do you ask?” Rin countered, his tone unchanging. 

 

To answer Rin's question Ai dug through one of the bags, locating one of the larger boxes that displayed a variety of black and grey toys. He turned it over to read the text on the back of the box. “It says, ‘Fulfill your naughtiest B-D-S-M fantasies with this  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ inspired set.’”

 

“Really, a  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ product? Have you ever read that?” 

 

“No, I don't think I plan to.” Ai mumbled. “Besides, it's not like I sought out something like that. It looked interesting and you said-” 

 

“I know what I said,” Rin said simply. 

 

“Alright, so what does B-D-S-M mean?” Aiichirou asked curiously and impatient. 

 

“Shit, if I can remember.” Rin mumbled, a crease appearing between his brows as he thought. “It's ‘bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, and sadism and masochism.’ I'm almost positive.” 

 

“Okay…” Ai mumbled, running his finger along the plastic covering a textured anal plug, toying with the bumps and ridges and wondering if such little details made much of a difference. Rin happened to catch sight of Ai’s curiosity, forcing a sigh to control himself.

 

_ Cute kid, _ he thought, the hand on Ai’s thigh calmly sliding toward the inner seam of black denim jeans. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Ai, but the teen decided it'd be awkward to react. “You don't know what half of those words mean, do you?” 

 

Ai shook his head, laughing quietly in defeat. 

 

“Okay- bondage means being tied up. Discipline is like spanking and shit I guess, like last week when I told you to ask my permission for this and that? Dominance and submission is just like it sounds. Sadists are people who get turned on by inflicting pain, masochists get turned on by receiving pain.”

 

“It sounds like fun, but it also sounds like some kind of rape.” Ai mumbled. 

 

“No,” Rin said firmly. “Key component in bdsm sex is consent and trust. There's a lot more to it than those six words, really. In porn it just looks a lot like how it sounds but in person it's laid back and kind of fun- in my experiences with it anyway.” 

 

“You've done that kind of stuff before?” Ai asked curiously. 

 

“I tried it with you- I bit you because I was trying to make you whine or do something cute but I think by that time you were completely gone- didn't know what world you were in.” Rin laughed softly. “But to answer your question- yes, I have.” 

 

“Hm..” Ai hummed softly and looked out the window. “I didn't know what it was called, but I guess I've really been thinking about ‘bondage’ since that first night. Kind of fantasizing about it.”

 

“Really?” Rin smiled lustfully, letting his hand creep closer to Ai's crotch. “And what brought that about?”

 

Ai blushed and subtly moved his hips up against Rin's hand, feeling his blood start to rush. “You had told me that you'd tie me to the headboard if I didn't stop prying at your hand,” he said under his breath. 

 

“Oh yeah, that,” Rin smiled, remembering the words he'd said. “You scratched the living hell out of my hand- they asked about it at work and I had to lie and say that I was taking care of my neighbor’s cat while they were gone.” he laughed a bit, looking at the faint lines that still remained. “Kind of nice to look at, though. A ‘friendly reminder’ of you.” 

 

Ai nervously bit the back of his finger, his eyes locked on Rin's hand between his legs. “Mhm,” he answered blankly, still inviting Rin's touch with shallow rolls of his hips. 

 

Rin realized the teen wasn't really listening anymore and was a bit more focused on the growing need to get his pants off. Ai groaned as they caught under a red stoplight and leaned forward to rest his head on the dashboard. He couldn't stand much more of Rin's teasing- the trip to the store had already made him horny and Rin's hand was only pouring gasoline on the flames. He just wanted to get to Rin's apartment where he could get out of his pants and into Rin's. Rin looked over Ai thoughtfully before turning in exactly the opposite direction from his home. Ai huffed impatiently. 

 

“Where are you going?” He breathed, Rin's hand now fully caressing the urgent bulge in his jeans. 

 

“I just remembered,” Rin answered, hiding a smirk. “I needed to get a few groceries.”

 

“Can't it wait?” Aiichirou mewled, whining as Rin's hand left him in favor of steering into a  parking space at the very back of the parking lot.

 

“I wouldn't want you hungry tonight,” he murmured. “I have better hospitality than that.” Rin reached for the bags on the floor and grabbed the bondage set Ai had taken such an interest in, opening it and accessing just the butt plug he was so fascinated by moments ago. “Climb in the back seat and pull your pants down,” he instructed nonchalantly, still digging  through bags. 

 

“What- why??” Ai asked, removing his seatbelt. 

 

“Because the windows back there are tinted better,” Rin answered as if it were obvious. 

 

“No I mean why do I have to-”

 

“Just go.” The man interrupted, finally finding the lube and getting out of the car. By the time Rin opened the back door Ai was in the back seat with his belt around his knees. Rin guided him onto his hands and knees, easily manipulating Ai’s body with feathery touches of  his hand. After applying an oily coat of lubricant to Ai's entrance Rin slid the plug into its temporary new home. Ai very quickly discovered what difference the tiny bumps and ridges made inside of him. He gasped at first, then let out a sweet moan that he tried to silence with shaking hands. 

 

“If this comes out, you’ll be punished,” Rin growled sternly. Ai hardly heard him over his own breathing. “Let's go.” without waiting Rin slammed the door shut and started toward the entrance of the store. Ai looked up and saw him through the dark window, raising a brow in confusion. 

 

“Like  _ this _ ?” He asked in disbelief, even though Rin of course couldn't hear him. Seeing as the older male clearly wasn't going to wait on him, Ai quickly pulled up his pants, fixed his belt, and awkwardly hurried to Rin's side, taking short steps and feeling pleasurable jolts surging through his limbs as each step he took moved the toy ever so slightly inside of him. When he finally reached Rin's side, he could swear he saw a grin on the man's face. 

 

“Grab me a trolley,” Rin mumbled, making a blank gesture in the general direction of the shopping carts. Ai sighed softly and awkwardly made his way over to them, pushing one over to Rin as he stood examining missing person posters. “Thanks,” he said quietly, starting toward the grocery department. “Have you had dinner yet?” Rin asked casually, tapping the side of the cart. Ai took the hint and grabbed onto it. It reminded him of when he was little, his mom would bribe him to hold onto the cart if he wanted a lollipop at the checkout. 

 

“N-no.” Ai whispered, crossing his legs as he walked to try and counteract the strange wet feeling of lubricant dripping down his legs. 

 

“What do you want for dinner then?” the man offered, glancing up at the signs indicating what they'd find down each isle. 

 

“I- nng- I don't really care. I'm not hungry,” he hissed. How could he be, his mind was focused on an organ just a little lower than his stomach. 

 

“Well I am,” Rin teased. “And I think I had best inform you that I don't fuck on an empty stomach.” 

 

Ai gave a desperate whine, taking a step behind Rin and letting Rin's body hide how tight his jeans were fitting. “I don't know,” he mumbled, looking around. He pointed out the first thing his eyes found. “How about shrimp and veggies?” He suggested. Rin curled up his nose. 

 

“Just that?” He sighed. “Why don't we make like a shrimp alfredo kind of thing?”

 

“Noodles take too long to cook,” Aiichirou whine loudly, then lowered his voice. “I can't wait much longer.” 

 

“Well then we'd better do our shopping quick, I think alfredo sounds really good.” Rin teased. Ai groaned and let Rin lead him through the store. He didn't pay a bit of attention to what Rin was buying, he just hoped his thrift store trench coat hid his throbbing erection well enough. 

 

Eventually they were in the car again, and Ai was squirming too much to bother being restrained by a seat belt. They got back to the apartments and Ai rushed to the elevator, holding the black bags in front of his body. Rin took his sweet time getting to the elevator and finding his lift key in his pocket. By the time the elevator doors closed, Ai backed Rin against the wall and pressed his hips forward to Rin's, panting softly as he licked and kissed Rin's neck. He decided the only way he'd get Rin to forget dinner and focus on him was to get him just as hot- or better. 

 

Rin gave a quiet, deep moan and flicked his tongue over the shell of Aiichirou's ear before light nipping the flushed cartilage. Ai moaned desperately, adding his hand to the mix and cupping Rin's crotch through his black slacks. He lightly massaged his balls while tenderly sucking his way down Rin's neck and to the collar of his shirt. He became so caught up in the moment that he almost felt offended when the elevator doors reopened and Rin stepped around him to enter his home. Ai stood in the middle of the elevator for a second, unsure if he could really walk in his condition. He took a deep breath and stepped slowly into the foyer, releasing a trembling sigh as he was reminded of the thick plug inside him. 

 

“Rin,” he begged once more time as the older male set the bags down on the counter. 

 

“Get a pot of water ready,” Rin ordered, ignoring Ai's desperate tone. Ai joined Rin in the kitchen, finding a pot and placing it under the faucet before inching over to Rin, who was stir-frying the shrimp and vegetables that would go in the pasta. He licked at the back of Rin's neck, standing on his toes to reach. Rin moaned again, breathing a sigh. Not that Ai’s saliva all over his neck turned him on so much- he really only moaned because he knew each sound he made went straight to Ai’s cock. 

 

“Rin, please,” Ai whispered quietly, his hands straying across Rin's torso. 

 

“Another thing,” Rin mumbled, setting the spoon down on a dish and turning to Ai. “Yes I understand that I told you my name, that's so you wouldn't have to call me sexual nicknames outside of the bedroom.” As he spoke Rin wondered if the teen was even listening, his flushed cheeks and pleading eyes seeming a bit deceiving. “But when we're having sex, do  _ not  _ use my name. The neighbors don't need to know my name, or yours for the matter, so don't shout it from the rooftops, okay?” 

 

“Okay, okay,” Aiichirou rushed. “Can you  _ please _ turn the stove off now?” He begged, trying to tug Rin away from the stove by his hand. 

 

“Dinner isn't ready yet,” Rin smirked. “And I already told you, I'm not gonna fuck you on an empty stomach.” 

 

Ai groaned in frustration as Rin stepped around him to grabbed the overflowing pot of water from the sink and set it on the burner. By this time Ai was so hard it hurt, each move shifting the toy inside him, and his legs struggled to hold him up anymore. On his hands and knees he crawled over to Rin, squeezing himself between the man's legs and the oven door. He undid Rin's pants and pushed the band of his boxers down just far enough to expose his dick. He grasped it gently, eagerly, and gave it a few light strokes to try to get Rin hard. Deciding he didn't care, he lightly sucked on the whole thing, seeing as when Rin was flaccid Ai could fit his whole member into his mouth. He felt it throb to life, starting to swell and erect as Ai sucked him off. 

 

“You know, I'm really down for a blowjob at any given time, but in this particular position so many bad things could happen,” Rin sighed. Ai looked up with just his eyes, his mouth full of Rin's cock while his hand unbuttoned his jeans and let his own erection spring free of its restraints. He rubbed himself desperately, moaning loudly around Rin's shaft and sucking harder. 

 

Rin smirked down at Ai. “For instance,” he continued, stirring the water to distribute what little bit of heat there was in it. “This water could boil over and…” he gathered a bit of water on the spoon, testing the temperature with his finger before dumping it over Ai’s lap. “... burn you.”

 

Ai yelped and scrambled away from Rin and the stove, knowing any second he'd feel the water scorch his penis. His hands instinctively moved to the area and tried to avoid the pain, which was when he noticed that the water was cold. He breathed out a sigh, on the verge of tears between the sudden shock and the humiliation Rin had caused him. He looked up at Rin with sad eyes as if he'd been betrayed, but Rin had already gone back to cooking after fixing his pants. 

 

“Why would you do that?” Ai whimpered, still sitting on the floor. Rin looked down at him over his shoulder. 

 

“You know how they spray dogs with water to make them behave?” He asked, leaving it at that for his answer. He laughed a bit and turned the heat on the stove up to speed the process along. 

 

Eventually dinner was ready, but it was the last thing on Ai’s mind. He would have rubbed himself off by that time, but Rin had threatened to punish him if he did. While he was eager to know what Rin's idea of punishment was, he decided he didn't want to find out just yet if it was anything like what he was doing now. 

 

Rin set both plates on the bar and turned his back just long enough to put the pasta boxes in the trash can. When he turned back around, both plates were out on sight and Ai was sitting on the counter in front of Rin's seat, his clothes on the floor and his legs spread. 

  
“Please eat me instead,  _ Daddy _ .” 


	7. Kitchen Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves::
> 
> Sexual activities outside of the bedroom (betcha can't guess where lmao)
> 
> "Semen-swapping"
> 
> Light bondage
> 
> Slight BDSM
> 
> Slut shaming & Name calling
> 
> Sex toys 
> 
> Spanking/Whipping
> 
> Daddy kink
> 
> Over sensitivity after orgasm
> 
> (Is deep throat in here I don't remember I don't feel like reading it either I just wanna sleep oh well just be warned.)
> 
> ×××××××××××××××

Rin couldn't help but to lick his lips as he was treated to the sight of Aiichirou sitting spread eagle on his kitchen counter. He finally decided dinner could wait- the teen’s body deemed much more appetizing. Of course what got to him most was that one little word.

 

“So now I'm ‘Daddy’?” Rin teased, watching Ai bite his lip. 

 

“If you want to be,” he stuttered, using his foot to turn the barstool around for Rin to sit down. Rin sat and turned himself back toward Ai, placing a hand on each thigh and pulling him a little closer to the edge of the bar. Ai gave a soft cry, feeling the toy threaten to finally slip out from the way Rin moved him. 

 

“You kept this in, at least,” Rin commented, lightly tracing around the plug and watching Ai's hole clench from the simulation. The teen moaned softly, leaning back on his hands and tossing his head back. Rin slowly pushed his middle finger in past the plug, feeling Ai's body tighten more the deeper he went. He listened to the boy’s moans and panting breaths to make sure he was alright. “You alright?” 

 

Ai nodded, biting on his knuckle lightly. “I- I wanna come,” he whispered softly, placing a hand over Rin's that was on his thigh and guiding it to his hard member. “Please- Daddy,I wanna come.” 

 

Rin leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ai’s naval, working another finger into Ai’s hole with the help of the lubricant smeared across his ass and down his thighs. Ai moaned loudly, moving his hips to beg for more. “Why should I let you come, baby?” Rin teased, lightly stroking Aiichirou's cock. The boy slowly thrust into his hand. He shook his head a bit as if to say he didn't know the answer. Rin smiled to himself, finding the teen absolutely adorable even in such an indecent state. He leaned down and started to lightly suck Ai’s throbbing cock while pounding his fingers against his prostate. Ai cried out loudly, clutching double fistfuls of Rin's hair and thrusting erratically into his throat, releasing the older male only after he had spilled his load into his mouth. 

 

Rin kept his mouth shut, taking a moment to consider his options as to what he could do with the semen that filled his cheek. He quickly made his decision as he reached up to grab Aiichirou by the hair and pulled him down off the counter, putting him at the perfect level for their lips to meet in an opened mouth kiss with Rin using his tongue to push the milky substance out of his mouth and into Ai’s. Ai broke the kiss and started to spit it out, but Rin tightly clamped his hand over Aiichirou's mouth. The teen whimpered and shook his head, trying to get away from Rin's hold. “If you spit that in my fucking  _ kitchen-”  _ Rin trailed off, unsure if the look on Ai’s face was fear or just his usual, big eyed look. 

 

He released Ai but kept his fingers lightly pressed to Ai's lips as he reached across the counter and grabbed a paper towel. He put it to the kid’s mouth until Ai brought his own hand up to take it from him. “I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being too rough,” Rin said quietly as Ai pulled the napkin away from his mouth. He watched as the teen dropped the item between then, and from the way it floated down slowly Rin could tell it was empty. He looked back up to meet baby blue eyes, a bit concerned.

 

“Listen, Ai, you're allowed to tell me to stop.” he said quietly. 

 

“I know,” Ai smiled. “But I didn't want you to.” 

 

“ _ But _ you might- because bdsm sex is rough, always. And there's so many different aspects and intensities of what goes on.” Rin explained. “Which is why I'm tell you now, before we do anything else, that you can tell me to stop. And if you can exactly speak, snap your fingers or something to get my attention. Okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Ai nodded, looking around for their bags. Rin quickly figured out what Ai was searching for and grabbed them from the doorway, bringing them over. Ai grinned and dug through one of the bags, finding the set he was so fascinated by and offering it to Rin. Rin just laughed and rolled his eyes, laying it's components on the counter. It came with black, rope like lengths which Rin knew were intended not to leave rope burn on one's skin. He bent Ai over the barstool and used the rope to tie his wrists together and then to one of the iron bars that held the seat together.

 

Ai tugged at it, oddly satisfied when he couldn't break free. He felt Rin's hand trailing down his back and his ass as he walked back over to the arrangement of toys. He came back into view with a ball gag, standing in front of Ai for a moment as he debated whether or not to put it to use. 

 

“It goes in my mouth, right?” Ai asked, unsure what the holdup was. 

 

“Yeah- I'm just not sure I want it to or not.” Rin muttered. Ai gave him a confused look. “You'd look hot as fuck with it, but in this position I can't see your face anyway. And I like hearing you talk.”

 

“I don't really talk when you're ‘doing’ me, though- I just moan.” 

 

“You must not realize it then,” Rin said quietly. “last time when you really got into it you wouldn't shut up, babbling about how good it felt and stuff.” 

 

Ai blushed all over again, averting his eyes and catching a glimpse of Rin as he walked away. 

 

“I think I'll leave it out this time,” he stated from behind Ai. “But you can wear this,” he continued as he positioned a blindfold over bright blue eyes. Ai heard bags rusting again, then Rin's footsteps coming closer to him.

 

Rin unboxed the little cock ring he was teasing Ai with earlier and squeezed a drop of lube onto the inner rim, smearing it around with his finger before sliding it onto Ai's cock while it was only half hard. He felt the boy flinch and heard him whimper softly. 

 

“Tight-- ah, that's really tight, Rin,” he hissed softly.

 

“It's supposed to be,” Rin replied as he powered the toy on. Ai gasped and curled one leg up for a second as his member hardened again. He moaned loudly and dropped his head, resting it with his cheek to his shoulder. 

 

“Ai, this is a crop.” Rin noted doubtfully. “Are you sure you're into whipping?” 

 

Ai shrugged as best he could with his arms stretched out the way they were. “I'll let you know after we try it,” he said quietly. “You said whatever interests me and it looked interesting.” 

 

Rin nodded although Ai couldn't see him and observed the toy, deciding he'd start out a little gentle. 

 

“Well, since you're the one with all the great ideas, why don't you tell me where to start?” Rin suggested, trying to get a feel for what Aiichirou wanted. 

 

“M-my mouth.” The smoky haired teen stuttered.

 

“What's that?” Rin asked, deciding his little pet wasn't quite loud enough for his liking. 

 

“I want you to fuck my mouth, Daddy,” Ai whined, not completely sure of what he was saying- he honestly just remembered reading it in a fan-fiction a while back. He opened his mouth wide and let his tongue just barely stick out over his bottom lip, welcoming Rin's dick into his drooling mouth. His eyes were closed behind the blindfold and his breaths were heavy. 

Rin smiled down at his boy toy, enjoying the show he could put on when he really wanted to. “I thought only sluts sucked cock.” he teased, watching Ai nervously lick the corner of his mouth before returning it to its former position. “Are you a _slut_ , Aiichirou?” 

 

The boy hesitated for a moment, turning his cheek as he was about to shake his head ‘no’. But just half a second later he realized that the chill that ran down his spine was from hearing Rin degrade him. He didn't understand it- but then again he didn't understand a lot of things. That was the whole point of tonight- to figure himself out. He nodded his head slowly. 

 

“Yes,” he whispered, hungry for the sensation of Rin thrusting into his throat. 

 

“Yes  _ what _ ?” Rin emphasized, lightly pulling Ai's hair to make him look up at him in the one-sided darkness. 

 

“Yes, Daddy, I'm a slut.” 

 

“And…” Rin paused, and by the warm tickle on his nose Ai could tell he'd lowered himself to be face to face with him. He felt Rin's fingers still clutching his short locks. “Who's slut are you?”

 

“I'm your slut, daddy,” the teen whispered. 

 

“Louder.”

 

“I'm  _ your  _ slut,” he repeated a bit louder than before.

 

“ _ Louder. _ ” Rin said again. 

 

“I'm your slut, daddy- please fuck me!” Ai rushed loudly. He hardly got the sentence out before he was muted by Rin's cock as the tip met the back of his throat again and again. He moaned loudly, sucking hard enough for his cheeks to become hollow. He heard Rin moan and added his tongue to the mix, pressing it against Rin's cock so that it traced the length with each thrust. He felt Rin's hand move to the back of his head, keeping him in place as he continued to fuck him. 

 

Regardless of his gagging and choking Rin kept it up to the point that Ai was starting to remember what he had said. AI formed his fingers together to snap for Rin to stop, but gave it just a moment more. He was on the  _ swim _ team- he could hold his breath long enough. He dropped his hand again and seconds later Rin pulled him off by his hair, yet it wasn't so roughly that it hurt very much. 

 

Ai gasped for air, secretly thankful when Rin appeared to be giving him some time to catch his breath. He gasped again and flinched violently when he felt hard silicone snap against his ass. Then he felt the plug being pulled out, leaving his ass empty and longing for attention. His tongue darted past his lips in pursuit of the mix of pre-ejaculate and saliva threatening to spill from lips onto Rin's floor- and seeing how anal Rin was about his kitchen being clean, Ai didn't hold it past him to make him clean it up with his mouth. 

 

As he recollected his senses he was reminded of the powerful vibrations that were currently numbing his hard-on. He also noticed there was still nothing inside him and his ass now felt hot where he had been whipped. 

 

“Rin,” he whispered quietly, just loud enough to get the redhead’s attention. 

 

“You okay?” Rin asked, wondering why the sudden use of his name. 

 

“Perfect,” Ai smiled. “Did you hit me with the prop?”

 

“Crop,” Rin corrected him. “And yes. Why?” 

 

“Will you do it again?” He asked softly, biting his lip softly. 

 

“Maybe if you beg,” Rin teased, snapping the toy against Ai’s ass without the other having to beg after all. Ai moaned as Rin filled him with his thick cock instead of another toy. If he were to be honest he'd have to say it hurt quite a bit, just as it had the first time, but yet it felt enjoyable. 

 

Rin didn't give him the polite little moment of getting used to it this time- seeing as he had a toy inside him stretching his hole for the past hour. He thrust right away, pounding into Aiichirou’s warm hole and feeling it hug his cock. 

 

Ai howled as Rin repeatedly slammed against his prostate, feeling his legs shaking and his heart pounding underneath him. 

 

“Daddy--!” Ai gasped, rolling his hips a bit. 

 

“What is it, baby?” Rin asked, bringing his lips closer to Ai's ear to whisper. 

 

“I’m-- f-fuck-- I'm gonna come, daddy,” he whimpered weakly as his prostate was continuously struck.

 

“You just came a few minutes ago,” Rin noted, holding Ai by the hips as he fucked him into the barstool. 

 

“I wanna come again,” he whispered.

 

“Excuse me?” Rin said firmly as Ai's voice lowered. His grip tightened on the boy's hips, causing him to whine loudly. 

 

“I wanna come, daddy!” Ai shouted, making damn sure Rin could hear him so he didn't have to repeat himself again. 

 

“Why should I let you?” Rin pressed, hoping to see how far his little fuck toy could go. “You haven't even made me come yet.” 

 

Ai bit his lip while moaning and pressed his ass back to meet Rin's thrusts. “Then p-please come inside me,” he whispered, shaking. “Like the whore I am,” he added for a kinky touch. 

 

Rin felt Ai's words got straight to his cock as they dripped off his tongue. He moved his hands from Ai's hips to his ass, squeezing tightly before spanking him with each hand. 

 

“Say that again for me, baby?” Rin groaned quietly next to Ai's ear. Ai moaned as his warm breath danced across his skin, excited to find that although he had no clue what to say or how to say it, he managed to find something Rin didn't even know he liked to hear. 

 

“I want your come inside me, daddy- please,” he moaned for his redheaded company, somehow pulling himself close enough to his senses to feel Rin's hands shaking as he held him. “Please- I'm a whore for your come, daddy.”  _ Does that even make sense? _ Ai thought before Rin thrust a bit harder and sent him spiraling again. “Fuck!” he hissed loudly. “Oh fuck- Daddy,  _ please _ can I come?” Ai continued to moaned, steadily rocking his hips with Rin's. 

 

Rin grunted quietly, then repeated himself at an audible volume. “Come, Ai,” 

 

Ai didn't need to be told twice, of course. He released his white nectar with a loud moan and few jerky movements of his hips. At some point during his orgasm he managed to shake the blindfold off and was panting softly as he watched Rin carried his tied off condom to the trash can. 

 

“Untie me,” Ai panted quietly, hardly loud enough for Rin to notice. 

 

“Huh?” Rin answered automatically when he heard Ai's breathy voice. 

 

“Untie me!” Ai shouted, eyes wide. “Fucking-- oh my fucking god-- Rin, untie me  _ now _ !” he snapped, trying to kick at the stool as if it'd loosed the rope. 

 

“Okay  _ okay _ ! Settle down!” Rin snapped, kneeling in front of Ai before even having the chance to properly zip his pants. He found it hard to get the rope untied with Ai desperately tugging at it and urging Rin to hurry up. He also found himself worried that he had somehow hurt the kid.

 

Finally Ai's hands came free and immediately seized the ring still buzzing around his dripping cock. He'd come within a few centimeters of it before his shaking hands would move away sharply as if there were in invisible electric barrier around Ai's penis- and to Ai it felt like there really was. 

 

His shaking legs bent and he ended up sitting on the floor, still struggling to get to the toy. Rin finally stepped in and powered it off before slowly working it off Ai's cock. Every touch caused Ai's hips to jump and cross between a scream and a moan to rip past his swollen lips. 

 

“Over-sensitive,” Rin muttered, mostly to himself as Ai laid against his chest, breathing heavily, with his fingers tightly clutching Rin's unbuttoned shirt. “I'll have to keep that in mind,” he smirked as he wrapped one arm around Ai, lightly patting his back to calm him. 


	8. Chapter 8 bc I forget what it's about.

Later that night after cleaning the kitchen, taking turns in the shower, and reheating their dinners, Rin and Aiichirou sat at the sparkling clean bar once again to eat. 

 

“It's really good, thank you,” Ai mumbled around a mouthful of noodles. 

 

“Yeah, yeah- hey, slow down a bit before you choke to death,” Rin snapped worriedly. “Jesus you'd think you haven't eaten in weeks.” 

 

“I'm sorry,” Ai mumbled, chewing up a piece of shrimp and swallowing it before continuing. “It's been a while since I had home-cooked food.” he laughed nervously, unsure of what to say. 

 

“Your mother doesn't cook?” 

 

Ai looked at Rin in shock. “My mother? Um. My parents are actually gone up north, there was some family emergency.” 

 

“How long have they been gone?” Rin asked curiously before sticking a fork full of alfredo past his pointed teeth. 

 

“Oh, about a month.” he shrugged. “They don't really know when they're coming back- what with cleaning out the house and then there was the funeral and…”

 

“Who died?” Rin asked, ever the charmer.

 

“Oh. My uh.. my mom- her cousin’s… dad’s… wife…’s mom.” Ai nodded with a false expression of confidence.

 

“.... Your mom's grandmother.” Rin said bluntly, pointing out the unnecessary steps Ai took to make the conclusion.

 

“Yes.” Ai nodded and quickly went back to eating. Rin nodded as well, going along with what Ai was saying for only a minute before setting his fork down. 

 

“Bullshit.” he growled. Ai flinched and looked up at him.

 

“Why do you-?”

 

“You told me earlier in the car that just since you've turned eighteen, you and your parents have been arguing, and that it's the reason you didn't sleep well. And you just turned eighteen last week.”

 

“How do you know that?” Ai asked, confused. 

 

“I looked at your license last time- how do you think I knew your name?” Rin explained. “And speaking of last time, where's your bag?”

 

“I left it at school by accident- I left from swim meet straight to here before the coach could catch me leaving.” Ai mumbled, eating one noodle at a time to keep his mouth preoccupied, hoping not to keep the conversation going. 

 

“Why do you drag it around?” 

 

“It has my school stuff in it,” Ai mumbled. 

 

“Looked a lot lighter than a few text books.”

 

“Well, you know, all the books are online now so…”

 

“You're lying to me, Ai, that's the point I'm trying to make.” Rin snapped, causing Ai to flinch violently in his seat and lower his head a bit. “And I'm not gonna pry at you for the truth, but if there's anything you need from me, just know that I can give you more than money. And you can give me more than sex.” Rin’s eyes scanned Ai's shrunken posture, reading into the nervous signals he was giving. He sighed and looked away from the kid so he wouldn't feel like he was being glared at. “And I'll leave it at that. You don't have to say anything unless you want to.”

 

Ai stopped holding his breath and slid off the barstool, biting his lip nervously. Rin watched him, ready to try to stop him if he went for the elevator. Fortunately he walked past it and down the hall, peeking through doors until he found the guest bathroom and slipped inside. 

 

Rin followed once he heard the door shut and stood next to the door with his ear against the wall. He heard muffled cries and sighed.  _ Perfect. Scare him off, never see him again, wonder if he's gonna get murdered, and get yelled at by Sousuke. Perfect. _

 

He waited a second and lightly knocked on the door. “Ai,” he said just loud enough to be heard through the door. “I'm gonna clean the kitchen up. Do you want me to save the rest of your dinner?”

 

“No,” Ai sniffed, sitting on the counter hugging his knees. He reached toward the light switch and turned on the ventilation to drown out the sound of him crying, hoping Rin couldn't hear. 

 

“Are you sure you won't get hungry later? I don't feel like cooking again.” Rin said, frowning as he heard the vent humming. 

 

“I'm sure,” Ai called through the door, his voice cracking a bit. 

 

“Okay…” Rin mumbled. “Can you open the door for a second?” He asked.

 

“No.” Ai answered bluntly- no surprise to Rin. 

 

“I can easily unlock it myself,” Rin started to explain. “But I'd rather not have to. I just need to tell you something and I can hardly hear you through the door.” 

 

Ai sighed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he dropped off the counter and unlocked the door, turning off the vent. 

 

Rin gave a half smile when the door opened. “I was just gonna tell you that I forgot to get more cash while I was out and I'm not driving anymore, I've been drinking.” Well at least part of that was true- Rin  _ did  _ have a glass of wine with his dinner. “So if you'd like to stay overnight again, you're more than welcome.”

 

“Thank you,” Ai whispered, glancing up at Rin's maroon eyes and causing more tears to flow. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and took a small step towards Rin, who offered his arms out to him but made no advance toward him. Ai fell into his chest and hugged him tightly, crying louder than the bathroom ventilation would have been able to disguise. 

 

Rin lightly stroked his back and whispered apologies, knowing personally how it felt to cry into someone else's arms. He knew how weak and vulnerable it made Ai feel, and how embarrassed he'd be afterwards. He could feel the teen shaking as he clung to Rin tightly, choking on tears and gasping to catch his breath. 

 

“Ai,” Rin said quietly, stroking his wet cheek. “I want you to stay here tonight,” he whispered, hoping to make it clear that it wasn't an option. “I won't ask you any more questions tonight, I just want you to stay here where I know you're safe from… whatever it is you feel the need to hide.” 

 

Ai nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered again. He slowly dropped his arms and made his way to Rin's couch, sitting in the corner of it with his legs curled under him. Rin had to resist telling him to get his feet off the couch and walked into the kitchen to scrape their dishes and put them in the dishwasher, deciding he wasn't in the mood to hand wash them. He returned to the living room and sat on the end of the couch, away from Ai, and pulled out his computer. 

 

By the time he had the password typed in and his browser opened, he felt the weight shift on his side of the couch as Ai crawled over next to him. He reached over Rin and grabbed the television remote and curled up next to him as he powered the TV on and started searching through channels. 

 

“Move,” Rin grumbled. Ai looked up in confusion, only finding Rin's eyes focused on the computer screen. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“There's ten feet of space on this couch, there's no need for you to be so close to me.” Rin explained before lifting his arm to point to the opposite end of the couch. “Go sit over there.” Ai followed his pointing finger to the lonely end of the couch near the window, then looked back up at Rin. 

 

“But-”

 

Rin glared down at him, silencing his attempt to protest. Ai frowned and stood up from the couch, setting the remote on the coffee table and looking around for a moment. “Where should I sleep tonight?” He asked quietly. 

 

“You can sleep on my bed until I'm done out here, that way I don't keep you awake. In the third drawer of my dresser should be some shirts you can wear.” Rin muttered, opening his emails one by one. 

 

“Okay, thank you,” Ai whispered, walking off toward the bedroom. “goodnight.”

 

“Night,” Rin answered, glancing up at the boy as he walked away. 

 

Ai quickly found an old high school gym shirt and pulled it on, which turned out to be too big anyway but still smaller than Rin's button ups. He fell onto the bed and squirmed around until he ended up under the covers with his face hidden in a pillow. 

 

_ Why does he do that? _ He thought, sniffling quietly.  _ Why does he go from pretending to care a lot to acting like he can't stand me? It's so confusing. _

 

The teen had no clue how to act around Rin. One minute he could even go so far as to hold his hand and feel Rin lightly squeeze his in return. The next- he couldn't look in Rin's direction without catching a stern glare. Ai tightened his arms around a thick pillow and cried almost silently, letting the pillowcase absorb his tears. Within the next thirty minutes, he fell asleep. 

 

Rin felt terrible knowing the boy had gone to bed upset, but there had to be a line somewhere. Sure, he wasn't very good at defining that line one hundred percent of the time, but he'd catch himself as often as possible. He meant it when he told Ai there'd be no actual relationship between them. Getting distracted by emotional nonsense would only mess the whole case up. He sighed and tore his eyes away from his bedroom door and focused on his computer screen again, typing up some documents in silence until Sousuke arrived hours later. 

 

“What, no coffee for your guest?” Sousuke asked as he stepped inside. Rin shot him a glare. “You'd think I was some stranger entering your home.” The other continued to tease.

 

“You know where the pot is- make your own damned coffee.” Rin definitely didn't feel like putting up with any games right now. There was business to be taken care of. 

 

“No thanks, I just had a cup on the way here.” Sousuke shrugged on his way over to the couch, which received a frustrated sigh from Rin. “Where's your company?”

 

“Sleeping.” Rin answered bluntly, taking the folder from Sousuke and beginning to spread its contents across the coffee table. 

 

“I was hoping to meet him,” Sousuke said with no particular tone in his voice. Rin glanced at him through the corner of his eye, then back to the papers. 

 

“Why? The redhead asked skeptically, putting the empty folder aside and picking one paper to start reading.

 

“Well considering the fact that a good eighty-seven or so percentage of this case is resting in his hands, I thought I'd like to get a feel for him.”

 

“Well, he's long since been asleep. He went to bed right after dinner- I kind of upset him.”

 

There was a long silence between them before Sousuke stood and walked toward the kitchen. “Idiot..” he grumbled. Rin ignored him and kept reading the bits and pieces of evidence scattered in the documents. Sousuke came back a few minutes later with two cups of coffee, one of which he set in front of Rin. 

 

“Thank you,” he muttered, watching the steam rise from it. 

 

“What'd you do?” Sousuke asked, dragging a coaster closer to him to set his mug on. 

 

“What do you mean?” Rin questioned, lowering the paper a bit to see Sousuke. 

 

“You said you upset the kid- I wanna know how.”

 

“Oh,” Rin said, then gave a long sigh and set the paper on top of the pile of one's he'd already read over. “What happened is that he was eating too fast and I was kidding around telling him he'd choke if he didn't slow down. But then he answered saying that he hadn't eaten home-cooked food in a while and naturally I kept asking questions. He fed me a bunch of bullshit and I called him out on it, trying to get him to fall apart and tell me the truth but he just got really upset about it. I'm starting to think maybe he's a foster kid or something and now that he's 18 his foster parents threw him out on his own, but anyhow he locked himself in the bathroom crying.”

 

“So if you upset him that much why did he stay here?” Sousuke asked in slight confusion, watching Rin stand and head toward the bedroom to make sure Ai was still sleeping. Sousuke followed seconds later so that Rin wouldn't have to raise his voice and cause the teen to wake up. 

 

“I lied and told him that I didn't have money on me to pay him, and that I wouldn't be driving because I drank wine so he'd have to stay until morning.” Rin answered quietly. 

 

“What are you paying him for?” Sousuke replied instantly, having a bad feeling about the answer to come. Rin froze there in the hallway, biting his lip and drawing in a deep breath as he turned to face Sousuke. 

 

“Would you believe me if I said ‘cleaning the house’?” Rin offered, a pained expression on his face that screamed ‘I know I fucked up.’

 

Within the next second Sousuke had Rin against the wall, holding him there by the throat and up high enough that Rin was standing on his toes. “How fucking stupid  _ are _ you?!” he growled, tightening his grip around Rin's neck as brought his hands to Sousuke’s wrists, urging him to let go. 

 

“ _ Me _ ?” Rin hissed back. “ _ You're  _ the one who told me to try and get him inside!”

 

“In your  _ house _ , you dumbass- not in your bed!” 

 

“And what was I supposed to say? ‘Hi there, my friend wants me to bring you inside and offer you a place to stay for the night so that I can invade your personal information while you sleep’?!”

 

“What's all the commotion?” Ai yawned, stepping into the hallway and rubbing his eyes just as Sousuke raised his fist to knock some sense into his friend. Rin and Sousuke both froze, looking wide eyed at the teen. Ai slowly came to the realization of what was going on and gasped, darting at them and forcing Sousuke away from Rin. He stood in front of Rin with his arms out, as if to say ‘Stay away from him!’

 

Rin caught himself looking down at Ai, clad in just his old gym shirt. When he stretched his arms out it rose, threatening to reveal whether or not he was anything underneath. 

 

“What is going on out here?!” Ai shouted, glaring at the stranger in front of him. Rin came back to reality and eased Ai's arms down, then wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“Ai, this is my best friend, Sousuke.”

 

“ _ Best friend _ ??” Ai repeated, looking up at Rin in disbelief. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Sousuke said quietly, offering a friendly smile and a hand to shake. Ai just looked at the man's hand and then up at Rin, who laughed nervously. 

 

After a tense moment of looks being exchanged, Aiichirou finally reached his hand out to Sousuke’s for the quickest handshake in the entire history of the earth. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” he muttered in return, unsure what exactly was going on. Sousuke returned his attention to Rin, silently scolding him with a series of glares and making sure he knew they'd settle this later. 

 

“Ai,” Rin started to break the tension. “Would you go pour us each a drink?”

 

“I'm not leaving the room, you two are gonna start fighting.” Ai growled in return, his eyes locked on Sousuke, who was moving toward the couch to have a seat. 

 

“We’re not gonna fight,” Rin sighed, tussling his hair lightly. Ai looked up at him doubtfully before agreeing with a dramatic sigh and his eyes rolling.

 

“Fine,” he hissed and started into the kitchen. Rin waited until he was out of earshot before sitting next to Sousuke and whispering. 

 

“Now what?” He asked, almost panicked.

 

“We get information directly from the source.” Sousuke answered calmly, listening to the sounds of the teenager getting cups out of the cabinet. 

 

“How are we supposed to do that? He doesn't just talk.” 

 

“How come? Aren't you guys on a bit of a friendly level?” the brunet sighed, the look on his face implying certain activities. Rin flushed red. 

 

“No. There's nothing special about it- I already made it clear with him that there's nothing between us.”

 

“Why would you do that?” Sousuke asked in confusion. “If anything, you  _ want _ him to get close to you. If he thinks you're his boyfriend or something he'll probably open up like a book and tell you everything.” 

 

“I can't have him thinking I'm his boyfriend- I don't want that. Besides that he isn't into me like that so it wouldn't work.”

 

“Oh, you're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?”

 

“What?” Rin snapped. 

 

“That boy thinks you're some kind of god.” Sousuke said, pointing out the obvious. 

 

Rin scoffed. “Listen, the point is that he's not gonna talk, and with him sitting on our laps we're not gonna be able to talk either.”

 

“And what do you suppose we do about that?” Sousuke hissed, glancing toward the kitchen to see Ai putting the wine bottle away. Rin bit his lip for a second, thinking carefully over their options.

 

“Maybe  _ make _ him tired?” He suggested cautiously, giving a half grin. 

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me, Rin- is that all you think about?” 

 

“No! I mean- agh, hear me out here,” he whispered, quickly lowering his voice. “You used to  _ always _ want to…” he trailed off, rolling his hand in a ‘finish the sentence’ manner while holding up three fingers to suggest a threesome. “But we never knew how to ask anyone to ‘join us.’ Well, with Ai, we don't have to ask him. He is so quick to bow to me-- we  _ tell _ him.” 

 

Sousuke kept quiet, pretending to read the papers. But Rin knew the look on his face- he was tempted. He waited for Sousuke to finally crack, which only took the sound of Ai picking up the glasses and heading toward them. 

 

“Only if ‘he’ is truly okay with it.” he mumbled, glancing up as Ai walked in to let Rin know the teen was behind him. Rin smirked. 

 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, taking a wine glass from Ai. 

  
“You're welcome!” he chirped, delivering one to Sousuke as well before sitting between them on the couch.


	9. Awkward emotions threesome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sex chapter, another set of kink warnings. Is that not how the saying goes?
> 
> Forced stripping/slight degradation 
> 
> Threesome
> 
> Minor gagging/deepthroating
> 
> Bare backing (no condoms)
> 
> Ejaculating inside
> 
> Rin licks cum what do you call that? Besides gay?
> 
> Hitachi, vibrator
> 
> Minor Bondage 
> 
> Safe words
> 
> Deprivation of the senses (hearing, sight, touch by hand)
> 
> Mention of Past relationship
> 
> If you feel something else should be tagged let me know and I'll edit this. I don't remember what all is here.

“Aren't you cold, dressed like that?” Sousuke asked the teen almost sarcastically, swirling the wine around in the glass. 

 

“Actually I'm not,” Ai smiled at him. “I'm still warm from the blankets on Rin’s bed.” he paused a moment to tug the shirt down a little bit. “But if it makes you uncomfortable I could go look for some pants that would fit me.”

 

“No,” Rin interrupted before Ai could stand up. “What you're wearing is plenty. If anything- then maybe it's too much.”

 

Aiichirou gave a confused look as Rin beckoned him over. He looked to his other side at Sousuke then back at Rin. He awkwardly grabbed the bottom hem of his tank top, holding it down as he stood and walked over to where Rin was sitting. Rin pulled him onto his lap, letting his hands roam up and between his thighs. Sousuke watched curiously, ready to interfere if the teen seemed too uncomfortable. 

 

“I think we could remove these completely..” Rin mumbled next to Ai’s ear as he slipped his fingers under the band of his underwear and pulling them down to his knees. Ai instinctively moved his hands to the hem of the tank top, holding it down to avoid flashing Rin's guest. He glanced up at the brunet, his face burning red. 

 

“Rin-” he whispered softly as the man moved his hands up to Ai's shoulders. 

 

“And we can pull this down a bit,” Rin continued, seeming to ignore Ai. He pushed the straps of the tank top down Ai's forearms, pulling the top of the shirt down with them until his pale chest was completely exposed. Ai bit his lip softly, his eyes closed tight so he wouldn't become more flustered as Sousuke devoured the sight of him. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” he whispered to Rin. “You said for me to only show my body to you.”

 

“This is an exception,” Rin laughed quietly, lightly teasing Ai’s nipples, enjoying how it felt as each of his fingers bumped over them. “Sousuke is my best friend- I don't mind sharing with him at least this once. That doesn't bother you, right Ai?”

 

“No, it doesn't,” he whimpered, breathing out a sigh as his body temperature rose. 

 

“You're allowed to say that it does,” Rin reminded him. “If that's the case I'll stop as soon as you say.”

 

“It doesn't.” Aiichirou insisted, shamefully admitting that he was aroused by Rin showing him off to his guest. Rin gently brushed the sharpened points of his teeth across ai's tender 

skin, giving his usual devious smirk as the  sensation lured a quiet moan from Ai's chest. All the while, Rin was sure to keep eye contact with Sousuke, knowing that although it didn't show much on the outside, it was driving the other male crazy.

 

“Rin, you've never changed from when we were little,” Sousuke sighed tauntingly. Rin gave him a confused look, still entertaining himself with Ai's body. “Even when we were kids you would always say one thing but do the exact opposite. Less than a full a minute ago you said you don't mind sharing and yet there you sit, keeping Ai all to yourself.”

 

“Oh,” Rin sneered, standing up with no warning and leaving it to Ai to get to his feet or otherwise fall to the floor. “I didn't mean to be so rude in front of my ever so  _ honored  _ guest.” by now his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he placed a hand on the back of Aiichirou’s neck and guided him over to Sousuke, forcing the teen the his knees in front of the couch. “I'm sure that Ai can do a well enough job apologizing  _ for  _ me- isn't that right?”

 

“Yes sir,” Ai whispered as Rin pushed him forward. He hardly got the words past his lips before his heated cheek was pressed against Sousuke's crotch. He panted softly, already feeling like his blood was simmering and making it hard to breath as he slowly turned his head to place a tease of a kiss wherever his lips landed.  

 

Aiichirou couldn't care less what Rin and Sousuke were saying anymore- he stopped listening in favor of trying to tug away Sousuke’s belt with shaking hands, all the while licking along the middle seam of the man's pants, feeling a throbbing against his tongue from the other side of the fabric. 

 

“Control this kid before he licks a hole in my slacks,” Sousuke grumbled, placing his hands on Ai’s shoulders and pushing him away, triggering a breathy sigh as the boy recollected himself. 

 

“Stand up,” Rin ordered, nudging Ai with his foot. Ai quickly got to his feet and looked up at Rin, panting softly with his cheeks flushed red.  The male grabbed him by his shoulder and walked him to the bedroom with Sousuke following behind.  Sousuke sat at the foot of Rin's bed and Rin practically tossed Ai onto the middle of it. 

 

“Damn, Rin, go a little easy on him,” Sousuke said in Ai’s defense as he nearly bounced off the bed from impact. 

 

“It's okay,” Ai whispered. His underwear fell off somewhere along their walk from the living room, and his shirt had slipped down further and now rested on his hips. “I'm fine.” he smiled softly up at Sousuke. 

 

“He likes it rough,” Rin informed Sousuke, grabbing the fabric around Ai's waist and pulling the boy up to his hands and knees. He then moved to take the shirt off over Ai's head only to leave it bunched up around his neck. He twisted it to make it tighter and held onto the remaining loop of fabric like the reins on a horse. 

 

Ai felt his head starting to spin just before Rin finally released the shirt and let it fall over Ai's head onto the comforter beneath him. He looked down at the bunched up tank top, panting softly. “Here.” Rin said, causing Ai to look up just as Rin tossed Sousuke a condom and a bottle of lubricant. 

 

“ _ Really _ ?” Sousuke asked doubtfully, holding up the condom between his fingers. “Does he have and STD or something?” 

 

“No, it's just a safety measure.” Rin answered, toying with the special bondage rope they'd purchased that afternoon. 

 

“Against what? Pregnancy?” Sousuke laughed. “Don't deprive him with these things, Rin.”

 

“Deprive me?” Ai asked curiously, not really seeing what the big deal was over an ultra thin piece of latex. “Deprive me of what?”

 

Sousuke smirked, looking Rin in the eye before cupping Ai's chin to speak to him. “Of all the things Rin used to  _ love _ in your position. The feeling of my thick, throbbing cock inside his ass, pumping him full of hot cum as I continued pounding against his prostate.” Rin glared at Sousuke, silently telling him to shut his fucking mouth. Ai, on the other hand, only wanted to hear more. The only thing Ai found better than the mental image of Rin being fucked like a whore was the thought of Rin doing the same to him. “He used to moan like a bitch when he felt my cum in him,” Sousuke continued, triggering an eager shudder from Ai as he listened intently, his hand lightly stroking his own erection. “He'd  grind his hips against me a beg me for more, even when he was so full it was seeping out of his tight ass and dripping down his thigh.” 

 

It was about then that Rin realized Ai was getting off to this and harshly whipped his pert ass with the rope he was holding. Ai squealed in pain and jumped forward a bit, ending up against Sousuke's chest with his hands on the man's shoulders. 

 

“I- I want you to fill me with your cum!” he cried out loudly, then turned to look at Rin. “Please! Daddy, please come inside me.” the teen panted weakly, unsure himself where all this was coming from. 

 

“I thought you didn't  _ have _ a daddy kink.” Sousuke teased. In response, Rin only lifted the rope as a threat to hit him with it as well. 

 

“Please,” Ai whispered, crawling over to Rin who was standing next to the bed. By now he was just desperate to do something about the hard on between his legs that steadily throbbed to remind Ai of its presence. “Don't deprive me,” he whined, reusing Sousuke's words. 

 

“No, I think that's exactly what I'll do,” Rin whispered in return, gently nipping Ai's bottom lip as he grabbed both of the teen’s wrists and pushed them against his chest. “stay like that,” He muttered, walking away for a moment to search in his closet. 

 

While he was gone Sousuke busied himself with preparing Ai's backside. “It's a little cold,” he warned the boy as he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before rubbing them over Aiichirou’s hole. The teen gasped and flinched away slightly, obediently keeping his wrists together and again his chest like Rin had told him.  

 

Soon enough Rin came back with a couple items balanced in his hands- a blindfold, some headphones, the leather wrist cuffs from the shades of grey set, and the rope he was carrying before. He cuffed Ai’s hands together before teaming up with Sousuke to tie his cuffed hands against his chest using an intricate weave around his torso. Once the teen was bound and powerless from the waist up, Sousuke went to fingering his ass while Rin brought out his cell phone. He plugged the headphones into it and put them over Ai's ears, then turned a kind of techno, kind of dubstep playlist on full blast before wedging his phone under one of the ropes on Ai's back to hold it in place. 

 

“That's really loud,” Ai complained, unable to even hear himself and hoping he wasn't yelling. He saw Rin's mouth move to form the words ‘I know’ before a blindfold was placed over his eyes for the second time that evening. 

 

Within minutes he was confined by a tangle of ropes, his arms against his chest and his hearing and eyesight disabled. He was on his knees in the middle of the bed. Sousuke was behind him, holding him in place by his hips, and Rin was in front of him, supporting his torso by clutching an intersection of the rope between Ai's shoulders. 

 

The teen gave a moan as Sousuke replaced his fingers with his cock, the thick shaft filling Ai's ass and forcing his hole to reform itself around it. With his fingers still wet with lube, Sousuke reached under him and started stroking Ai's erection softly. Aiichirou’s mouth fell open as he loudly mewled his approval, only to have his voice quieted by Rin's dick entering his mouth. 

 

He moaned around Rin, unable to control his volume when he couldn't hear it, and licked the underside of the head, feeling it throb inside his mouth. He felt Rin's free hand clutch a fist full of his lavender hair, sending a chill down his spine just before Sousuke gave a powerful thrust from behind him, sending his whole body forward when their bodies met and causing him to take Rin's cock fully into the back of his throat. Ai quickly pulled back and gave a soft cough, turning his head away from Rin. Rin placed a hand under Ai's chin to turn him back to facing him, pressing the tip of his dick against Ai's top lip. 

 

Ai took the hint to open his mouth and went back to sucking Rin off while Sousuke steadily pounded into his ass. He didn't dare try to speak to Rin like he normally did- not only was his mouth preoccupied, but with the loud music and the overwhelming shocks of pleasure he was feeling with every little touch, Ai wasn't sure he could say anything without waking the neighbors. He decided the moans that tore from his vocal cords before he could stop them would suffice. 

 

The music continued blaring in his ears and he felt like his heart was starting to match the tempo of the dissonant rhythm. 

 

Sousuke looked up from the rope digging into Ai's back when he saw a lock of red hair enter his field of vision as Rin tried to get his attention.

 

“What?” he asked nonchalantly, causing Rin to roll his eyes as he had to repeat himself. 

 

“I  _ said _ , Ai gets over sensitive after he comes a few times.” Rin hinted. 

 

“‘A few times’- Rin do you know how fucking old I am?” 

 

“Well I'm pretty damn young and we're only a year apart.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Sousuke growled, digging his fingers a bit deeper into the hips of the boy moaning under him. Rin gave a half grin. 

 

“Don't worry, he's pretty quick to get off anyway,” he said with a half hearted laugh, knowing Ai would have flushed red and tried to hide his face if he could hear what they were saying. He returned his focused to the boy moaning under him.

 

Sousuke caught his eyes lingering on the sight of Rin. It'd been such a long time since he'd seen his ex like this, his cheeks and nose a bit pink and the corner of his bottom lip tucked under his sharpened teeth, leaving it red a swollen in that one spot as he alternated between biting his lip and panting a heavy sigh. He had one hand lightly rested on the back of Ai’s head and the other on the boy’s shoulder to keep him from being pushed forward too far. The look in Rin’s eye was a rare one, burning with mixed emotions. Adoration of the young teen, who now quickly turned his head away from Rin to catch his breath while moaning even louder than before, and fear that constantly ate at him deep inside. 

 

Rin used the ropes to pull Ai up, so that he was upright on his knees rather than bent forward. Sousuke took his eyes off Rin and tightened his hands on Ai's waist to fuck him harder, leaning forward to kiss the boy’s neck. 

 

“No marks.” Rin said firmly to Sousuke before pushing the headphones behind Ai's ears to speak to him. “Are you gonna come, baby?” he asked with a seductively taunting voice. 

 

“Yes,” Ai stuttered softly with his ears ringing and head throbbing as he nodded slowly. Rin leaned in to steal a kiss from those beautifully glossy lips of the blindfolded teen. Aiichirou gasped and flinched- having not expecting what he couldn't see coming- then quickly returning the kiss and letting his tongue dance with Rin's for just a split second. 

 

“Do you want to show Sousuke how you beg for me to let you c-”

 

“No,” Ai whispered, cutting Rin off mid sentence.

 

“Are you sure?” Rin asked while bringing his hand up and lightly tapping Ai’s tied wrist twice.

 

“Yes,” Ai sighed nervously while snapping his fingers as he was instructed earlier, twice to hopefully let Rin know that he felt him tap his wrist. Although Ai couldn't see him, Rin nodded an ‘Okay’ and made a mental note to praise Ai later that night for managing to remain a bit collected even with Sousuke thrusting into him without rest. 

 

“Okay,” Rin said quietly, catching his lips again while taking Ai's throbbing, pre-ejaculating erection into his hand and stroking it quickly in time with Sousuke's thrusts, his other hand rubbing himself off. “You can come,” he whispered to the teen, moving away from his lips and down his sex flushed neck with feather-like kisses. Ai gave a mix of a scream and a moan as he arched his back and came into Rin's hand. Sousuke groaned as Ai’s ass tightened around him as every muscle in his body contracted. Ai's knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands into tight fists against his chest, trying to bring himself back down to earth as his ears now rung even louder than they had from just the music. 

 

Rin leaned back and grabbed a tissue from his bedside with his dirtied hand, cleaning off his palm and tossing the tissue aside before licking a stray splatter of the hot seed from just between his thumb and forefinger, keeping his eyes locked with emerald green. He knew it was one of Sousuke weird fixes to see something so lewd and taboo. And Sousuke knew that Rin knew, he knew what Rin was trying to achieve- and although he hated to admit it, Rin was successful in his attempt. Sousuke gave an odd grunt he honestly wasn't expecting from himself moved his hands down to Ai's hips to yank him closer as he gave one exceptionally hard thrust and spilled his semen into the submissive male’s ass, a combination of a sigh and a growl sounding from the back of his throat as he clenched his teeth together and listened to Aiichirou mewl in pleasure. 

 

Rin found himself feeling just a hint of jealousy, wishing he had been the one Ai first experienced that feeling with, but shrugged it off as he reached into the drawer that was now solely used for sex toys and more of the likes. He had to dig to the bottom, under all the newly purchased accessories to find the sleek black wand with a matching, rounded massager head and it's cord wrapped around it. Sousuke sighed as he regained himself and slid out of Ai, watching a little bit of his cum escape his entrance and trail down his thigh before curiously turning his attention to Rin.

 

“You still have that thing?” Sousuke laughed quietly, lightly stroking Ai's back as the teen doubled over on the mattress and panted quietly, ignoring the two though wondering what “that thing” was that he couldn't see from behind his black eye mask. 

 

“I've been sleeping alone for the past half a decade so- yeah, I still have it. Shut your fucking mouth.” Rin snapped as he plugged the ‘personal massager’ in next to the bed and kneeled behind Ai. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Ai asked quietly, feeling something press against his genitals and realizing he should have known better than to assume Rin was done with him. 

 

“Have you ever heard of a Hitachi?” Rin asked before switching it on and smirking as the powerful vibrations seeming sparked Ai back to life. 

 

“Ah! N-no!” Ai moaned, unsure if he wanted to rub against the head of the massager or cower away from it. Of course Rin didn't give him much of a choice as he pulled his hips back only to press them against Rin's. Sousuke decided to leave the two to finish up and left to the guest bathroom to take a quick shower. 

 

“Close your legs and bend over like you were before.” Rin instructed, which Ai hardly heard over the vibrations buzzing through his body. He obeyed regardless and found himself with his thighs holding the Hitachi tightly against his crotch when he pressed them together. He bent forward and rested his cheek on the cool sheets and realized that this vibrator was pure torture, and yet he loved it. Once Ai was bent over Rin pressed the tip of his cock against Ai’s still dripping hole and thrust deep into him, drawing a moan from his sexy little boytoy. Aiichirou squirmed a bit and rubbed his thighs together until he managed to move the hitachi into a sweet spot he didn't know he had until that moment. He moaned loudly enough that Rin felt the need to place a hand over his mouth to avoid having the neighbors call and complain about the noise. Rin continued thrusting into him, with Ai meeting him halfway as he rocked his hips in time with Rin's to grind his cock against the vibrating massager. Rin came deep into Ai, earning another loud moan from the teen as Rin's load shooting into him made him come again, this time onto his own pale chest due to the position he was in. Ai stayed in the same position, too overwhelmed to move save for spreading his legs just far enough to drop the hitachi wand onto the bed between them. Rin gave a few last thrusts before slowly pulling out and grabbing up the toy to clean it while he was washing up. He left the bathroom door open to enjoy the sound of Ai whimpering and moaning long after they'd finished. 

  
Rin decided to skip on washing his hair and hopped in long enough to scrub his body, then back out. Still clad in just a towel he untied Ai’s restraints and ushered him off the bed and into the master bathroom where the shower was still running nice and hot. He dressed himself in just a pair of grey sweatpants, stripped the bed down and threw all the sheets into the laundry basket, then replaced them with a set from the hall closet so Ai could go back to bed when he got out of the shower. He took one last glance around the room before closing the door just as Ai turned the water off. 


End file.
